BROTHER (YunJae Version)
by Daddy-uno
Summary: Remark dari manga yang berjudul Brother - Jaejoong yang Impotent karena Yunho adik tiri Jaejoong , Gimana kisahnya? baca sajalah. YUNJAE YUNJAE, BOYS LOVE , INCEST, MATURE CONTENT, Read and Review, DLDR (dosa ditanggung masing-masing) ENDING CHAP :p :p :p
1. Chapter 1-A

**BROTHER**

 **(chap 1-A)**

Pairing:

YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong)

Rate :

MATURE (M)

MESUM (M) #PLAK

DESCLAIMER:

Cerita sepenuhnya milik YUZUHA OUGI

Daddy uno hanya meremark dari manga asli dan mengubah tokoh menjadi pairing kesayangan kita YUNJAE. Mungkin ada penambahan dan pengurangan demi terwujudnya YunJae Moment yang sempurna #Plak

Warning :

INCEST (ga nyantai) , Boys Love, OOC , NC 21 -.- (Bacanya habis buka puasa, kalau ngeyel dosa ditanggung masing-masing) , Review and Read , Kalau ga suka dan terlanjur kebuka dan nyempatin comment Cuma buat ngebash yah tak apa Daddy kasih ciuman aja ^^ #DaddyMahGituOrangnya

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Jaejoong POV

Namaku Kim Jaejoong umurku 22 tahun, aku adalah seorang karyawan diperusahaan periklanan yang lumayan besar, dan pekerjaanku berjalan dengan lancar dan baik.

Aku sebenarnya cukup lelah dengan makan malam dan pesta seperti saat ini kami karokean selepas pulang dari kantor rasanya sangat membosankan

"Hei Jae-ahh habis ini kita pergi keluar yuk, berdua saja!" Ajak Gna teman sekantor ku, yah aku memang cukup terkenal dikalangan teman-teman wanitaku ah tidak hanya wanita tapi juga pria

"Ah, Mianhae Gna-ssi Aku masih ad akeperluan lain setelah ini !" Tolakku secara harus seraya menyesap rokok yang ada ditanganku.

Ada satu hal rahasia yang tak ada satupun orang tahu, Aku menderita Impoten dan sampai sekarang aku masih perjaka, oh tidak itu memalukan untuk ukuran pria tampan sepertiku. Ini semua karena...

"Hei jae ah!" Panggil Eunhyuk namja cungkring yang entah mengapa jadi temanku

"Ye?" sahutku

"Apa benar Jung Yunho itu adikmu?" tanyanya

Oh Tuhan , kenapa kau menyebutkan namanya disaat aku enggan mengingatnya.

"Bos pesar ingin kau membujuknya untuk ikut kembali menjadi iklan bintang kita" ujar Eunhyuk

Aku menghela nafas, Jung Yunho ya dia adikku, Adik tiriku tepatnya ayahku dan ibunya menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku berusia 12 tahun dan dia 7 tahun karena itu margaku dan marganya berbeda. Saat pertama berjumpa dengannya aku sangat tidak menyukai matanya yang tajam menatapku walau dia memandangku dari belakang tubuh ibunya tapi tetap saja matanya saat itu seakan-akan ingin menelanjangiku

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Jaejoong-ahh ayo cepat!" panggil teman-temanku_

 _Aku menatap belakang dan mendapatkan yunho adik tiriku yang baru 5 hari pindah kedalam rumah kami mengikutiku dengan tatapannya yang masih saja tajam_

" _Jangan mengikutiku!" bentakku, dia hanya diam memandangiku saja tapi tetap mengikutiku_

" _Yakkk tetap disana! Pergi! Pulang sana!" usirku , tapi dia tetap pada ekspresinya. Akhirnya akupun lari cepat meninggalkan namja itu. Dan ternyata dia ikut mengejarku, aku menambah kecepatan lariku begitupun dia hingga_

 _Bukkk !_

 _Aku mendengar suara jatuh dan aku melihat adik tiriku sudah tersungkur ditanah, ekspresinya yang datar membuatku tidak terlalu khawatir dan saat ia bangun ia menekuk kakinya- masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi- melihat lututnya yang berdarah_

" _Astaga !" seruku kemudian mendekati Yunho , begini-begini juga aku merasa bersalah kalau melihat orang terluka karenaku._

 _Sejak hari itu aku menjadi dekat dengannya, Yunho tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi bahkan hampir melebihiku. Aku bahkan sekarang lebih sering bersamanya lketimbang dengan teman-temanku, karena tubuh Yunho tidak sesuai dengan umurnya aku dan yunho sering dikira sahabatan bukan kakak adek._

 _Dan kejadian itu terjadi ketika liburan musim panas, saat aku dan keluarga berlibur disalah satu resort milik teman ayah kami. Aku yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun dan Yunho berusia 12 tahun_

" _Yunnie-ahh , ayo kita ketempat rahasia kita" Aku mengajak Yunho pergi ketempat biasa kami bersembunyi dari kejaran ayah dan ibu kami. Sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terpakai._

" _Kita cari serangga" Kataku merangkul bahu Yunho, Yunho yang memang jarang berekspresi itu hanya mengikutiku saja._

" _Serangga macam apa ini!" seruku kesal,_

" _Hei lihat disini ada serangga !" Yunho menunjuk sebuah lemari besar yang kurasa cukup dimasuki kami berdua_

" _Mana? Mana?" tanyaku heboh mendekati Yunho_

" _Disana !" Tunjuk Yunho kedalam lemari,_

" _Mana aku tak bisa lihat ayo masuk kedalam !" Aku mendorong Yunho hingga kami berdua masuk kedalam lemari._

" _Aaaaa " Seru kami berdua dan tanpa sengaja aku menutup pintu lmari_

" _Hehehehe " Aku tertawa merasakan Yunho kudempet hingga kedinding dengan jahil aku menggelitik pinggang yunho_

" _Hoi jangan bercanda ditempat sempit seperti ini!" Ujar Yunho menghindari tanganku, aku hanya tertawa dan terus menggelitiki Yunho._

" _Fyuhhh aku keringatan!" Ucapku mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat._

" _Cepat buka pintunya bodoh!" Seru Yunho._

" _Ne ne arra.. " Aku coba membuka pintu lemari dan ternyata tak bisa aku coba mendorong lagi tak bisa "Astaga pintunya berkarat tak bisa dibuka!" seruku_

" _Heh? Yang benar saja !" yunho yang dibelakangku merapatkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka pintu_

" _Ahh sialan kita terkunci, ga guna!" seru Yunho_

" _Kita harus apa... " Gumamku "Disini panas dan aku mau ketoilet.." aku menoleh kebelakang menatap wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku, yang aku ingat hanya bulu matanya yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang memerah seperti menahan sakit_

 _Sekitar 1 jam kami terkunci dan akhirnya aku dan Yunho bisa keluar_

" _Hufft kau bikin khawatir Yunnie-ahh , jangan bilang Ayah dan Ibu ne, nanti kita dimarahi" Ujarku menatap Yunho yang bertingkah aneh , dia lebih diam dari biasanya. "Hei ayo kita pulang " Aku menarik tangan Yunho dan seketika itu pula Yunho menepis tanganku dan berlari mendahuluiku_

" _Yakkk Yunho!" Pnggilku._

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

 _Yunho memang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak teman akan tetapi dia cukup banyak bicara denganku. Kami memang tak sedarah tetapi kami saling memahami walau tidak bicarapun kami mengerti pikiran masing-masing. Tapi semenjak hari itu Yunho seakan-akan menghindariku. Hingga suatu hari Ibu memberitahukanku Yunho memasuki club tenis_

" _Kau tak tau Jae? Yunho masuk club teni sepertiya cukup berat da berangkat latihan pukul 5 pagi"_

 _Aku dan Yunho jadi jarang bertemu, latihan pagi sore hingga malam, pertemuan kami adalah momment yang sangat langka terjadi. Yunho kini berusia 14 tahun dan dia sudah melebihiku. Melebihi tiunggi badanku dan berat badanku, beberapa kali wanita yang menyukainya datang kerumah kami untuk mencarinya, kadang teman-temankupun bertingkah sama_

" _Hah? Kau kakak Jung Yunho? Bisa kenalkan aku padanya? Nomor handphonenya?"_

 _Aku sering sekali mengalami hal tersebut, dan aku ini hanyalah seorang Mahasiswa yang sedang dalam masa-masa depresi . melihat adikku laki-lakiku berkembang seperti itu aku hanya merasa harga diriku sebagai kakak laki-laki terhina, tapi ya sudah saat ini aku harus melupakannya,_

 _Lube check_

 _Headset check_

 _Tisu Check_

 _Dan video JAV terbaru yang baru saja aku download , setidaknya saat ini aku bisa menyenangkan juniorku dulu ._

 _Video play_

 _Mulai memanas, semakin kebagian inti semakin cepat aku mengocok juniorku, hingga saat klimaks_

" _Sial kena muka "Grutuku mengambil tisu dan menyeka wajahku , aku menoleh ke pintu_

 _Seperti disambar kereta berkecepatan angin saat melihat Yunho ada didepan pintu kamarku yang sedikit terbuka dan saat itu aku melihat Yunho menatapku dingin sembari tersenyum remeh dan berucap kata DA-SAR I-DI-OT. Kemudian pergi_

 _Huwaaa rasanya aku ingin sekali menguburkan diriku hidup-hidup atau menceburka diri kesegitiga bermuda hingga aku tak muncul kembali, mau ditaruh mana wajahku ketahuan beronani oleh adikku sendiri_

" _Tenang- tenang, jangan sedih.. jangan sedih yunho tak bermaksud apa-apa..." Sugestiku_

 _Tapi efek dari itu semua itu si "Unyu" Ku sudah tak mau bangun lagi dan aku positif impoten hahh._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Hari demi Hari bulan demi bulan berlalu , kini aku menjadi karyawan seperti critaku diawal, dan Yunho kini bersekolah diluar negri demi tenis , sejak hari itu aku dan Yunho tak pernah bicara lagi. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho akan tetapi yang aku tahu Yunho menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai pria dengan mata dingin serta perkataannya itu. Dan aku tau penyebab aku impoten adalah dia.

Tapi kini aku bisa tenang karena Yunho tidak berada diKorea, jadi kurasa aku bisa sembuh secara perlahan, terkadang aku merasa ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan menjalankan kehidupan seperti pria normal. Aku ingin menghilangkan keperjakaanku atau mungkin aku akan langsung meniukah.

"Aku pulang !" Seruku memasuki kediaman kami

"Oppa Oppa.. " Sambut Joon Seo adik perempuanku dan adik Yunho , anak dari ayahku dan ibu yunho.

"Ne Seo-ahh " Aku meletakkan sepatuku dirak dan aku melihat sepatu yang tak adsing berada disana. "Seo-ahh..."

"Yunho Oppa pagi tadi tiba-tiba pulang, dan dia bilang akan ikut liburan kita Oppa, Oppa nanti ajak aku ketempat rahasia kalian Ne" Celoteh joon seo yang sama sekali tak ku dengar,

Aku terbelalak sepertinya langit kembali runtuh kekepalaku. Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tidak mungkinnnnnn... Aku berlari keluar rumah mengabaikan teriakkan adik perempuanku,

Tidak mungkin, Luka ini masih terasa , sangat sulit aku masih masa rehabilitasi , yang seharusnya tidak berada diKorea kenapa ada dan si"Unyu"ku kembali menciut hanya karena melihat sepatunya, Tidakkkk Tidak Mungkinnnnnnnn...

TBC

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Muahhahaah setiap baca manga Brother memang selalu ngebayangin YunJae Jadi terciptalah FF remark ini. Oh iya yang jadi adik perempuan Jaejoong dan Yunho itu Bang Joon Seo tau bang Joon seon? Itu anak perempuan yang main di Heading to the Ground yang jadi adikknya Yunho.

Okelah Segitu dulu penjelasan dari Daddy

See You next chap

Batam 04/07/2015 11:31


	2. Chapter 1-B & chap 2

**BROTHER**

 **(chap 1-B) dan Chap 2**

Pairing:

YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong)

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (22 Tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Bang Joon Seo / Kim Joon Seo (8 tahun)

Rate :

MATURE (M)

MESUM (M) #PLAK

DESCLAIMER:

Cerita sepenuhnya milik YUZUHA OUGI

Daddy uno hanya meremark dari manga asli dan mengubah tokoh menjadi pairing kesayangan kita YUNJAE. Mungkin ada penambahan dan pengurangan demi terwujudnya YunJae Moment yang sempurna #Plak

Warning :

INCEST (ga nyantai) , Boys Love, OOC , NC 21 -.- (Bacanya habis buka puasa, kalau ngeyel dosa ditanggung masing-masing) ,Typo every where, Review and Read , Kalau ga suka dan terlanjur kebuka dan nyempatin comment Cuma buat ngebash yah tak apa Daddy kasih ciuman aja ^^ #DaddyMahGituOrangnya

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Jaejoong berjalan menuju taman, dengan lemas ia menghempaskan pantatnya keatas kursi taman. Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya keudara  
"Hahhh satu-satunya cara adalah pergi ketempat dimana tak ada Yunho, kalau aku melihatnya dengan mata dingin itu lagi bisa-bisa aku impoten permanen dan aku menjadi perjaka selamanya hwahhh" batin Jaejoong

"Hei minum bareng yuk " sapa seorang lelaki dengan tampilan brewokan serta model rambut yang aneh.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat rambut namja itu dan melirik kantong plastik berisi kaleng bir yang , yah jaejoong butuh penenang diri sekaraang dan sepertinya minum-minum sedikit tidak buruk

"Kajja kita minum-minum " jawab jaejoong "hari ini bulannya bagus ayo kita sambil lihat bulan" ajak namja asing itu menarik tangan jaejoong ketempat yang lebih tinggi.

Sekaleng dua kaleng tiga kaleng dan entah keberapa kaaleng yang diminum oleh namja cantik itu, dasi yang sudah terlepas, kancing kemejaa yang sudah terbuka 3 buah dan mempertontonkan dada mulusnyaa, wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu, berulang kali namja brewokan itu melirik jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah setengah sadar itu.  
"Adikku itu keren hikk tapi dia payah hikk masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia brohhh hikk " racau jaejoong sembari terus menegak birnya.

Namja disampingnya haanyaa mendengrkan sembari menghisap rokoknya.  
"Orang populer itu aneh man hikk aneh! Sejak SMP gonta ganti pacar hikk seperti jablay hikk" masih racau Jaejoong

"Dia juga hik main tenis.. Kadang-kadang aku hik sampai mengaguminya" gumam Jaejoong dia mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih menarik Jae-ahh" ucap Namja itu

"Uhhh hidungku meler kau punya tisu? Eh kau bilang apa tadi?"Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya.

"Tidak ada, sudah minum lagi" namja brewok itu kembaali menyodorkan sekaleng bir

"Heheheh orang-orang mungkin tidak tau kau oraang baik, walau rambutmu aneh hehheh" racau Jaejoong semakin tak menentu dan kembali meminum bir tersebut.

XxxxYunjaexxxYunjaexxxX

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya namja brewok tadi sembari memapah Jaejoong masuk kedalam toilet umum yang tak ada satu orangpun , ya jelas siapa yang mau ketoilet umum dekat taman jam 12 malam seperti ini.

"Unghhh uhhhh " gumam Jaejoong yang benar-benar tak sadarkaan diri bahkan untuk berdiripun sulit.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum meski kau itu lemah" namja itu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, merangkul pinggang ramping namja manis yang sedang mabuk itu "kau tau jae-ahh aku memperhatikanmu sudah lama, meski kau tak menyadari itu" tangan namja itu meremas pantat mungil Jaejoong

"Ngehhhh " lenguh jaejoong

"kau belum pernah sebanyak ini minum, pasti kau sangat shock mengetahui adikmu pulang " ucap namja brewok itu dengan suara berat "jae-ahh mau kah kau pulang bersamaku" katanya seraya meremas junior jaejoong

"Enhhhh.."

"Jae-ahh , aku bersedia hidup selamanya denganmu" ujar namja itu seraya mengeraaaskan remasaannya pada junior Jaejoong

"Anghhh " Jaejoong yang dalam kondisi maabuk berat hanya mampu melenguh. Sampai

Brakkkk

Namja itu merosot jatuh kelantai , Yunho menendang namja itu telak.

"Aigoo !" Seru Jaejoong , yang ikut terduduk karena ia tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia mendongak  
"Kau fikir ini jam berapa? Baru kutinggal sebentar sudah seperti ini !" Bentak Yunho. Jaejoong hanya memandang heran kearah Yunho.

"Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa fokus belajar keluar korea!" Sambung Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Dasar babo!" Yunho menunduk, menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan dengan lembut Yunho mengelus bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya dan antara sadaar dan tidak Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengecup ibu jari tersebut.

XxxxYunjaexxxYunjaexxxX

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dan seketika itu pula sakit kepala langsung menderanya

"Ukhhh " Keluh Jaejoong memgang kepalanya yang terasa berat,

"Ummmm " Grutu Namja ramping itu, ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Haisss kenapa aku semalam memimpikan Yunho dan haisss kenapa aku bermimpi Yunho berbicara biasa seperti 5 tahun yang lalu" Ujar Jaejoong pelan . dia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dibawah guyuran air dingin Jaejoong terus berfikir keras bagaimana melewati liburan keluarga hari ini dengan adanya Yunho.

XxxxYunjaexxxYunjaexxxX

Sore itu Jaejoong yang sudah sampai diresort memutuskan berjalan-jalan dengan adik perempuannya joon seo. Masih heran kenapa Jaejoong yang notabennya orang yang dewasa ikut liburan musim panas dengan keluarga seperti ? seharusnyakan dia bersama kekasihnya, tapi apa mau dikata Jaejoong seorang Jomblo dan penekanan Jaejoong masih PER-JA-KA .

"Hahhh " Jaejoong menghelas nafas memikirkan nasibnya.

"Oppa... muka oppa memerah " Ujar Joon seo

"Tidsk apa " Jawab Jaejoong

"Oppa... Oppa kita jadikan ketempat rahasia Oppa dan Yunho Oppa" Kata Joon seo

Mendengar namanya disebut Jaejoong langsung saja tak bersemangat ia langsung jongkok dan meremas rambutnya, mendengar namanya saja membuat ia depresi, Jaejoong memandang selangkangannya,

"Oppa kenapa?" Tanya gadik cilik itu bingung

" _kenapa dia harus kembali sih? Ketika siunyuku sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sembuh dengan hanya melihat sepatunya saja langsung layu lagi..."_ Ratap Jaejoong dalam hati "Karena dia aku susah pulih ARGGHHHHHH !" Teriak Jaejoong dan langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Joon Seo

"Mwo? Oppaaaaaaa Oppaaaaaa kenapa ninggalin Joon seo! Oppaaaaa Joongie Oppaaaa " Teriak Joon seo tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

Joon Seo mengembungkan pipinya dan mengucek –ucek matanya yang masih berair, tadi dia menangis karena ditinggal kakak tertuanya.

"Hiks Joongie Oppa Nappun!" Grutu Joon Seo

"Seo-ahh " Panggil Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Yun Oppa... " Kata Joon Seo dan langsung menubruk tubuh kakak keduanya "Hiks, Hiks"

"Waeyo? Kemana Jae hyung?" tanya Yunho

"Tadi hiks katanya mau mengajakku ketempat rahasia hiks , tapi dia malah kabur.. hiks aku tak tau jalan kehotel dan aku nyasar... " Isak Joon Seo

"Ah begitu... aku mengerti " Gumam Yunho kemudian ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Joon Seo –Lagi-

"Yakkk Yun Oppa ! Yakk Kau sama saja! Kalian dua kakak IDIOTTTT "Teriak Joong seo ditengah isakannya

 _Poor Joon Seo ._

Disebuah lubang dengan luas sekitar 3 papan Snorkling, serta kedalaman sekitar 5 meter, didalamnya terdapat namja manis yang sedang termenung memegang dagunya sepertinya dari raut wajahnya ia sedang berfikir keras , dengan gaya –sok- Cool nya namja cantik itu terus bergumam

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm " Kening namja cantik yang kita kenal sebaga Kim Jaejoong itu mengkerut.

Kenapa kalian memandangku? Hah? Kenapa dia bisa dilubang itu? Oke oke baiklah kita mundur ke 1 jam yang lalu, setelah uri namja yeppo berlalri meninggalkan adik manisnya ditengah jalan, ternayata Jaejoong berjalan kegedung lama tempat "Rahasia" ,ia berjalan dengan santai dan mulai memasuki gedung tua itu semua memori memori masa lalu kembali berputar , ia terkekeh saat menemukan puntung rokok bekas 5 tahun yang lalu masih ada ditempat itu.

Tak ad yang berubah ditempat itu, semua sama . Jaejoong berjongkok memandangi puntung rokoknya "Yah walaupun aku perokok Yunho tak pernah menyentuh rokok, mungkin Yunho memang sudah bercita-cita menjadi atlit olahraga" Gumam Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar didekati oleh seekor ular hitam

Stsssss stssssssss

Terdengar desisan ular tersebut, Jaejoong menyadari dan saat ia menoleh dan mendapatkan ular tersebut semakin mendekat membuat Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya mudah panik menjadi semakin panik ia langsung bergegas berlari kesemberang arah dan tanpa melihat, saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan daN Brukkk

Beginilah jadinya , Jaejoong berada didalam Lubang yang entah berguna untuk apa digedung kosang dan tua ini. Jaejoong duduk dilantai itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Tapp tapp tapp

Terdengar suara langkah mendekati kearah –Lubang dimana tempat- Jaejoong berada, seketika Jaejoong langsung berdiri

"Heiii Heii Siapa saja.. TOLONG AKUUU "Teriak Jaejoong

"Heiii heiiiii " Panggil jaejoong lagi,

Tak lama ada bayangan manusia diatas sana melongok kedalam lubang , Jaejoong mencoba mengenali bayangan tersebut dan

"Yunho ! Yunhoooooo!" Seru Jaejoong ia merasa sangat bahagia saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Yunho "Yunho , tolong keluarkan aku dari sini... " Rengek Jaejoong dengan air mata berlinang

"Kau sedang apa diisitu Jae? " Tanya Yunho datar

"Aku terjebakkkk !" Teriak Jaejoong Jengkel "Hiks.."

"Hahh... " Yunho menghela nafas " ne, ne tenanglah joongie.. aku akan cari tali atau tangga dulu." Kata Yunho coba menenangkan

"Ne... " Sahut Jaejoong pelan. Untuk saat ini Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho ikut lbiran keluarga kali ini.

Matahari mulai tenggelam , langit bewarna jingga, suara kicauan burungpun terdengar , sangat indah dan tenang . tapi tidak kondisi dilubang didalam gedung tua itu, dinding dan tanah mulai bergetar Jaejoong berjongkok menutupi kepalanya.

"Yunhooo Yunhoo Yunhooo " Panggil Jaejoong ditengah gempa kecil tersebut, wajahnya sudah basah sepenuhnya dengan air mata, keringat sudah membasahi seluruh bajunya.

"Aku akan mati.. aku akan mati... " Gumam Jajeoong berkali-kali.

Tak lama getaran itu berhenti.

"Jae-ahh kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara Yunho

Jaejoong mendongak "Yunho-yah aku tidak apa-apa kufoikir aku akan terkubur disini saat gempa tadi " Jaejoong mencoba memaksakan tersenyum.

"Hmm tak ada tali disini aku sudah keliling " Ujar Yunho

"Ne? Jadi bagai mana?"

"Hm tunggu sebentar"Bayangan Yunho menghilang sebentar dan kejadian stelahnya membuat Jaejoong menganga "Yu-Yunho"

"hupp" Yunho melompat masuk kedalam Lubang. "Wah ternyata cukup luas untuk kita berdua disini" Ujar Namja bermata musang itu

Dengan muka horor Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang kini berdiri didepannya ditempat yang sama.

"Ini tempat untuk apa sih? Dan retakkan ini tinggal tunggu sebentar saja sudah hancur!" ujar Yunho santai

"Yu-yun.. ka-kalau kau disini... la-lau yang akan menlong kita siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

"Ntah " Jawab Yunho santai

"Meskipun kita gendong-gendongan tidak akan sampai keatas.." kata Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi horor

"Lantai dua roboh dan jalan keluarnya tertimbun "Ucap Yunho –Masih dnegan – nada yang santai sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah sangat shock bahkan ia tak mampu berbicara apapun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya yang memang sudah besar itu,

"Berarti... "

"Kita berdua akan mati disini!" Sambung Yunho seraya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang semakin mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Aku masih mempunyai sisa tenanga dan akan aku pergunakan untuk suatu hal yang sudah lama ingin aku lakukan" Ujar Yunho "Jangan marah Joongie-ahh"

Bukk

Yunho memukul tengkuk Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu pingsan.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku membuka mataku, dalam kabut malam aku bisa melihat yunho berada didepanku dengan tatapan yang lembut dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dialam mimpiku kemarin. Aku merasa kakiku terasa dingan dan sekali hentak aku membuka mata dan tersadar kalau kami sedang terjebak didalam lubang digedung kosong

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi denganku!" Seruku ketika aku melihat aku hanya menggunakan boxer sementara tanganku terikat dengan seutas kali

"Yunho-yahhh " Panggilku melihat Yunho hanya duduk memandangiku

"Aku tau lantainya agak dingin tapi bersabarlah dulu" Jawab Yunho yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan maksudku.

"Tapi buk..."

"Kau pasti sudah lupa dengan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat kita terjebak disini "Ujar Yunho, aku tersentak, mana mungkin!

"Tidak! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas! Karena sejak hari itu kau mengabaikanku! Aneh rasanya sekarang kita berbicara mengobrol seperti ini setelah kau menjauhiku selama 5 tahun " Aku menunduk "Dan kau sekarang berikap aneh lagi! Sudahlah jangan permainkan aku la.."

"Dengar, " Potong Yunho menatap mataku hingga aku terdiam "Waktu itu dengan bodohnya kau membuat kita terkunci diloker, dan kau melakukan itu terhadapku, aku tak akan mati dalam keadaan begini"

"Itu?" Aku tak mengerti ucapan Yunho "Ah itu kau yang mau ketoilet dan tiba-tiba diam dengan sendirinya" Ucapku

 _Aku coba mengingat saat itu kembali, saat aku berkata panas dan ingin ketoilet saat itu memang dalam kondisi gelap maklum saja kami berada didalam loker. Aku melihat ekspresi sakit diwajah Yunho seperti menahan sesuatu_

" _Kau juga mau ketoilet_ _Yun? Sudah tak tahan? Ya sudah keluarkan saja disini aku janji tak akan beri tahu siapapun!" ucapku_

" _Mmm " Aku hanya mendengar gumaman dari Yunho. Karena jarak kami sangat dekat Yunho yang saat itu berada tepat dibelakangku sangat menempel dengan tubuh belakangku,_

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras berbentuk bulat panjang menyentuh pantatku_

" _Eh, Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bawa lampu senter Yunh!" Seruku kesal, sudah tau gelap dia bukannya menggunakan yang ada. Aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku hendak mengambil senter itu_

" _Woi Jangan pegang!" Seru Yunho, tapi aku sudah terlanjur memegang dan meremasnya dan saat itu aku merasakan basah ditanganku. Kurasa celana Yunho basah karena ia kencing dicelana, aku langsung menarik tanganku_

" _Kamu ngompol yun? Hm tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang pada sisapapun!" Janjiku_

"eng.. Kau ngompolkan Yun? Aku tak akan membocorkannya pada sisapapun aku akan mengaggap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi"Ujarku gemetar saat melihat Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku

Yunho mendekatkan tanganku yang terikat keselangkangannya, dan menggeseknya pelan sehingga aku dapat merasakan tonjolan besar disana

"Ini yang kau kira senter saat itu, ngerti ga?" Tanya Yunho memandang mataku dalam

Hyaaaaa Aku tersentak kaget dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Da... dan..."

"Kau tau tidak ! kita terjebak ditempat sempit itu , wangi rambutmu dan wangi keringatmu semuanya... dan kau ga peka malah main pegang-pegang sembarangan dan akhirnya membuat aku mengotori celanaku ! padahal aku masih 12 tahun saat itu!" seru Yunho berteriak kepadaku aku hanya mampu diam dan mencoba menerima semua kata-katanya.

"Semua salahmu! Salahmu! Gara-gara kau aku impotent!" Teriak Yunho lagi membuatku semakin membelalakan mataku.

"Ta-tapi waktu itu kamu ti-tiadk bilang ap-ap.." Aku coba menjawab

"MANA KUTAHU!" potong Yunho "Seberapa kalipun aku usap tetap tak mau bangun! Sehingga aku mengalihkannya ke Tenis agar aku tak terlalu kefikiran!" Kata Yunho "Tapi hari itu.. saat aku pulang berlatih.. saat aku melihatmu beronani entah kenapa... entah kenapa.. Aku langsung sembuh, juniorku langsung berdiri! Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya kau menyembuhkanku!" Yunho mengelus Bibirku dengan ibu jarinya lagi.

"Aku khawatir sekali karena aku merasa segitu mesumnya aku terhadapmu , " Yunho menatap mataku lembut , aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajaku "Tapi ternyata bukan Cuma aku, meski kau tak sadar, banyak stalker disekitar rumah kita yang mengikuti dan mengincarmu setiap hari, aku jadi khawatir " Yunho mengelus pipiku membuatku menjadi susah bernafas

"Jadi aku pura-pura latihan pagi agar aku bisa mengintaimu, bolos latihan siang agar aku bisa membuntutimu, itu aku lakukan karena aku khawatir.! Aku berfikir seharusnya perasaanku denganmu tidak boleh begini sehingga aku memutuskan sekolah diluar negri berharap bisa melupakan rasa itu, tapi ternyata aku salah aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apapun disana, makan tidak enak tidurpun gelisah! Dan lalu aku menyadari sesuatu" Yunho memeluk tubuhku erat

"Musim panas itu bukan hanya itu... tapi lebih dai itu... AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU!" Ujar Yunho diceruk leherku, aku yang masih shock mendengar ucapannya – dan kebetulan tanganku juga masih terikat- tak mampu berbuat apapun

"Wangimu... " Yunho mengulum telingaku "Aku ingin berada dekat denganku seperti ini" Yunho memeluk tubuhku erat , ia kembali mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya membuat wajahku memerah. "Aku ingin ... terus dekat seperti ini dneganmu... "

Dan tanpa kusadari kini aku sudah berada diatas pangkuan Yunho dengan Celana yang sudah terlepas, kemeja yang sudah tak terkancing. Aku menggeliat kuat ketika Yunho menjilat leherku dan menggigit perpotongan leherku

"Emhhhh " Erangku dan aku tersadar bahwa si unyuku sudah bangkit, aku sudah sembuhh "Eunghhhhhhh " Desahku ketika Yunho menundukan kepalanya dan mengulum nippleku kuat. Aku mendongakkan wajahmku, Yunho semakin menunduk hingga kepalanya menghadap keselangkanganku tanpa jijik ia mengulum Juniorku

"Shhh ahhhhh "

Yunho menggenggam si "Unyu" Ku "Wah berereksi penuh " Ujar Yunho

"Ngahhhh aku tak tahu... "Sahut ku

Yunho semakin bersemangat mengulum dan kadang menggigit-gigit kecil juniorku

"Shhh enghhh Yunhhhh anghhh"

Yunho mempercepat kocokannya hingga akhir

Splutttttt

"Ohh cepet juga " Kata Yunho menjilat cairan spermaku yang ada ditangannya

"Nghh mana kutahu.."Lenguhku masih berada diawang-awang , fikir saja 5 ahun tak merasakan seperti ini, rasanya sangat nikmat sekali.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merubah posisi menindihku dengan tangan yang masih terikat aku hanya mampu berbaring pasrah dibawahnya

"Joongie-ahh aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukan hal yang sedari dulu ingin kulakukan! Dan seingatku milikku hanya bereaksi hanya denganmu " Ujar Yunho seraya membuka celananya, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas , akan tetapi aku bisa merasakan Yunho mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pantatku "Ngertikan maksudku? Aku masih perjaka!" Ucap Yunho

"A-apa?" aku menatap bingung Yunho

JLEBBB

"Akhhhhhhhh " Jeritku saat penis besar Yunho merobek holeku.

Tubuhku penuh dengan keringat begitupun dengan Yunho, kemeja yang hanya tersangkut disatu lenganku serta keadaan bawah yang sudah tak tertutup apa-apa, kini aku berada dipangkuan Yunho dengan Junior Yunho yang masih menancap dalam Holeku. Aku sudah tak tau berapa lama kami melakukan ini, yang berputar diotakku adalah Yunho yang selama ini mencintaiku, Yunho yang tidak keren karena masih perjaka begitu denganku dan kami bersaudara –walau saudara tiri- dan sekarang kami melakukan ini, awalnya aku berontak tapi makin lama reaksi tubuhku sangat berlawanan.

"Ngahh Yunhh Yunhooo Enghhh"

"Shh Terus bergerak Joongiehh umhhh " Ucap Yunho meremas pipi pantatkku.

"Ah-akuhhh Akuhh tak tahan Yunhhh " Desahku ketika ada sesuatu yang kuat hendak keluar dari penisku.

"Emhh tahan joongiehh " Yunho melepaskan tautannya , aku mendesah kecewa karena ulahnya, akan tetapi sedetik kemudian Yunho menarikku berdiri dan menghadapkanku ke dinding lubang dan menundukkan sedikit punggungku hingga posisiku kini menungging. Dan dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan Penis Yunho kedalam holeku

" Akhhh shhh Yunhooo yunhoo " Desahku nikmat, aku tak peduli lagi dengan dimana dan kenapa kami melakukan ini , yang jelas ini seksku yang pertama dan ini sangat nikmat.

"Yunhooo akuhhh akuhh mau keluar.."

"Aku juga Joongie hmhhh "

Croottt Crott

Dan kami berdua mendapatkan kepuasan masing-masing, kami saling berlomba mengambil nafas, sebenarnya ruangan yang sempit bukanlah tempat yang cocok melakukan ini.

JAEJOONG POV END

YUNHO POV

Aku menatap wajah hyungku yang memerah, dia sangat cantik amat sangat menggairahkan.

"Kenapa kita tak melakukan iuh?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Huh?" Aku menatap tanya kewajah malaikat Cantikku

"Kita tidak berciuman? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah "Bukankah begitu seharusnya apabila kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang?" Ujar Jaejoong polos.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pertanyaan naif dari hyung yang kini sudah ku claim menjadi milikku.

"Sebenarnya setiap aku pulang latihan aku melihatmu tertidur pulas disofa, aku melihat wajah polosmu yang sedang terlelap dan tanpa aku sadar aku mengambil ciuman bibirmu walau tidak secara langsung tapi melalui perantara ibu jariku" Aku mengelus Bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu hjariku dan kemudian mengecup ibu jaroiku sendiri. "Dan entah kenapa itu menjadi kebiasaanku" jelasku.

"Yun, apa kita akan mati disini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Sepertinya " Jawabku

Dan tanpa kuduga Jaejoong menyambar bibirku dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu "Setidaknya sebelum mati kita berciuman" Ucapnya dengan bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibirku

"Joongie.." Aku memeluk nya erat dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami.

Dan tiba-tiba

KRAKKK BRUAKKKKKKKK

Dinding Lubang itu hancur, dan ternyata kami berada ditepi Jurang untung refleksku bagus efek dari berlatih tenis, kami terhindar dari reruntuhan tapi sialnya kami malah berguling kedalam jurang yang tak terlalu curam, aku tak luka yang serius hanya lecet-lecet dikit , hanya saja Jaejoong hyung tangannya patah dan setelah bertanya pada Joon Seo kami ternyata terjebak selama sepuluh jam.

Gedung itu runtuh dan akan dibangun lahan kosong sebenarnya sangat disayangkan mengingat yang terjadi pada kami ditempat itu tapi tak apalah dari pada membuat orang celaka.

XxxxYunjaexxxYunjaexxxX

Kami Sudah kembali kerumah, sejak kejadian itu aku belum berbicara sama sekali dengan Jaejoong, dan hari ini aku harus kembali keAmerika meninggalkan korea melanjutkan studyku.

"Joongie Oppa , kami mau mengantar Yun Oppa kebandara!" Panggil Joon seo, tapi tak ada jawaban

"Ck anak itu!" Eomma hendak beranjak

"Biar aku saja, mungkin dia masih tidur" Ucapku kemudian berjalan naik menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

Aku memutar knop pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci , aku melihat sosok itu, sosok hyung yang kucintai sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang, perlahan aku mendekatinya, dan kebiasaanku muncul. Aku mengelus permukaan bibir sintalnya dengan ibu jariku dan saat hemndak menarik tanganku tangan Jaejoong menhanya, mata doenya terbuka dan menatapku

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Ntah" Jawabnya dengan wajah polos,

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku langsung meraup bibir ranumnya, menghisapkuat dan menyelipkan tanganku kebelakannya , aku mengulum bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu dan melumatnya atas bawah bergantian . aku tak perduli dengan panggilan adik atau mamaku yang mengingatkanku dnegan keberangkatanku. Aku yakin Jaejoongpun begitu

YUNHO POV END

JAEJOONG POV

Entah mengapa akupun tak tau, aku mengambil tindakan ini dan aku juga merasa suatu saat pasti akan terjadi seperti ini , karena walau aku impotent pasti setiap hari manusia mengahasilkan sperma dan mengeluarkannya entah itu sedikit atau melalui mimpi basah dan tanpa kusadari aku bermimpi basah dan selalu Yunho sebagai peran utamanya. Itu artinya aku memang dari dulu sudah tak suci lagi karena Yunho.

END

Bohong deng, TBC

XxxxYunjaexxxYunjaexxxX

ND (Note Daddy)

Huwahh ga nyangka banyak yang penasaran juga hahahhahak XD

Buat yang nunggu Kitty's Angry sabar yakk masih dalam polesan terakhir XD

Makasih yang udah review semua dan masalah review yang ga muncul sudah bisa diatasi kok :'v

Dan yang minta KEMBALIAN dijadikan series -.- muuph ye daddy ga mau banyakin utang

Dan Sekali lagi tolong jangan panggil Daddy Thor, Chingu, Author apapun itu. Cukup panggil Daddy

Daddy jawab pertanyaan tentang daddy dari semua review ya dari 3 cerita yang sudah publish.

Q: Daddy author lama? Akun lamanya apa?

A: rahasia /siul-siul

Q: Memang Author bapak-bapak?

A: elah –" 20 tahun dah bapak-bapak belom? Seneng aja dipanggil Daddy

Q: Author namja apa yeoja ? (Please jan panggil Author, ntar daddy cium ampe megap-megap mau?

A: Ntar Daddy check yang ada didalam celana dulu nghhh ahh /? #Plakk

Q: Daddy bikin Yunjae Yang sweet lagi , kalo bisa yang pedo

A: OF COURSE I WILLL! WHY? BECAUSE I AM PEDO ALSO ! Buakakakak :v

Dan spesial buat adek Daddy baby boo , review ceritanya dek -.- bukan manggil abang, buat clouds Novi, Review neng, dikolom review bukan dipm. Ga puas apa diwa kita ber this and that /? Oke lupakan :v :v

Dan ...

See you next chap dan next FF

Dont forget Review kalau ga mau diculik dan diBdsm muahahha

Batam 07/07/2015 16:25


	3. Chapter 3

**BROTHER**

 **Chap 3**

Pairing:

YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong)

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (22 Tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Bang Joon Seo / Kim Joon Seo (8 tahun)

Rate :

MATURE (M)

MESUM (M) #PLAK

DESCLAIMER:

Cerita sepenuhnya milik YUZUHA OUGI

Daddy uno hanya meremark dari manga asli dan mengubah tokoh menjadi pairing kesayangan kita YUNJAE. Mungkin ada penambahan dan pengurangan demi terwujudnya YunJae Moment yang sempurna #Plak

Warning :

INCEST (ga nyantai) , Boys Love, OOC , NC 21 -.- ,Typo every where, Review and Read , Kalau ga suka dan terlanjur kebuka dan nyempatin comment Cuma buat ngebash yah tak apa Daddy kasih ciuman aja ^^ #DaddyMahGituOrangnya

ND :

Yo yo Selamat hari Raya idul Fitri Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin

Daddy tumben Note Daddynya diawal ga diakhir?

A: Soalnya Daddy kasihan sama salah satu orang yang ngebashing daddy ini dia isi bashingannya

 **filia kim:**

 **menjijikkan!**

 **lu pedo gk usah ngaku" jg kali, bangga lu jd pedo?**

 **mikir gk sh otak lu waktu nulis bio kalo yg akses ffn ini gk semua org dewasa? anak sd pun bahkan sering akses ffn!**

 **elu kalo mau terkenal gk perlu bwt sensasi dgn bilang kalo lu pedo!**

 **ini salah satu alasan gw anti ama yjs, otak'ny udah gk d pake, delusi tingkat akut, dan imajinasi yg terlalu liar?!**

 **cerita jg gk mutu, gw gk perlu bca cerita lu bwt tau gmana kualitas isi'ny! cukup bca review yg bikin otak smart kyk gw begidik ngeri?!**

 **sekalian sono lu bwt video asusila lu ama korban lu! brengsek!**

Daddy Nulis Note Daddynya diawal biar dia ga harus baca FF daddy, karena setahu Daddy, daddy bilang daddy pedo itu diakhir FF dan ga ada diBiodata, Logikanya dia baca FF Daddy dulu baru ngebashing Daddy , sini Filia Kim Daddy Cium :* :*

Dan daddy juga dapat PM dari salah satu readers Daddy masalah Daddy mengaku Pedo.. hmm jadi begini.

I say , I AM PEDO ALSO kkk okay, i'll explain it a lil bite pedo banyak artian cuma beberapa orang menganggapnya sama "Menyukai Anak kecil/anak dibawah umur" menyukai dalam artian i wanna having sex with lil girl or lil boy The meaning Pedophil if u looking from the dark option. menurut psikiater Pedo merupakan suatu penyakit kejiwaan yang menjadikan anak-anak sebagai object sex , penekanan "SEX , FANTASI ," No need LOVE No need Rasa Sayang. and Now what about Pedo in Me? hahaha i just like lil girl and Lil boy

Bagi saya mereka menggemaskan, memeluk mereka menciumi mereka dan melihat tingkah pola mereka. saya sendiri emosi sangat meledak-ledak dan akan segera reda hanya dengan melihat wajah anak kecil. dan saya sangat suka ketika seseorang bertingkah seperti anak kecil didepan saya walau umurnya sudah dewasa. hayooo kamu suka kan kalau idol kamu beraegyo, dan tau tidak itu juga termasuk ciri pedo kkk XD dan motivasi? kkkk saya menulis bukan sehari dua hari sebulan atau dua bulan saya berkecimpung didunia FF ini sudah hampir 7 tahun hanya saja saya mempunyai beberapa akun tergantung dengan tema apa yang saya memposting FF saya. saya suka Yunjae dan saya suka Pedo dan kalau saya dihadapkan bocah menggemaskan seperti Jaejoong seperti didalam FF saya , mencintai saya seperti yang diFF buatan saya, saya dengan bangga menyatakan diri saya pedo. 

terima kasih argumennya, tapi saya lebih merasa senang bila kamu mereview cerita saya bukan diri saya. Hehe

untuk yang masih mau bashing dan merasa FF saya tidak bermutu silahkan click Back and searching FF lain ^^ karena setelah garis dibawah ini Daddy akan melanjutkan cerita Daddy

Sangkyu .

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Hari Libur kali ini cukup ramai , lapangan tenis SMA dongbang penuh sesak dengan par penonton, Riuh terdengar panggilan panggilan nama "Jung Yunho" memberi semangat pada pemain yang sedang berusaha memukulkan bola tenis dengan raketnya, keringat mengucur disepanjang leher dan punggung namja tinggi, gerakan mensmash yang dilakukannya mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan ditangan Yunho sang bintang lapangan.

"Wah dia keren sekali" Dibangku penonton terlihat namja cantik memandang takjub kelapangan dengan tangan ditangkupkan siapa lagi kalau Bukan Kim Jaejoong, Namja berubuh langing dan berkulit putih dengan hidung bangir bibir yang merah merekah serta mata Doe yang menggemaskan.

"Game and Seat Jung Yunho" seru Wasit

"Yeahh " Jaejoong bersorak atas kemenangan adiknya

"Oppa, Yun Oppa menang lagi " ucap Joon seo

"Iya, Oppa melihatnya kau kembali kemobil biar oppa yang memanggil Yunho!" Ujar Jaejoong turun dari kursi penonton dan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, Jaejoong menutup telinganya ketika cewek-cewek yang ada disekelilingnya bersorak memanggil Yunho

"Ck, bagai mana aku memanggilnya "Rungut Jaejoong. Kemudian ia berdehem "Ekhem, hoi Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar suara yang amat dia kenal.

"Jae-ahh.. kau sedang apa disini? " Tanya Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong dari kerumunan fans Yunho, "Kenapa datang kesini? Katanya mau pergi?" Tanya Yunho saat Mereka berada ditempat yang cukup sepi.

"Ohh itu aku tak jadi pergi jadi Joon seo merengek datang kesini akhirnya akupiun ikut " Jawab Jaejoong sembari menghisap rokoknya menyembunyikan seburat merah yang ada dikedua pipinya.

"Oh begitu" Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sebentar kemudian menunduk beringsut menjauh.

"Eh, Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ti-Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pulang , Ayah dan Jeon soo menunggu kita " Ajak Jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Mereka duduk dikursi belakangan dengan Jeon soo yang ada didepan

"Joongie oppa, cerita lucu dong..." Ujar Jeon soo mengahdapkan tubuhnya kebelakanng menatap kedua kakak laki-lakinya

"Hei Jeon Soo kalau lagi dimobil kau harus mengahadap kedepan nanti kau mual dan pusing kepala" Ujar Jaejoong

"Benarkah itu oppa?"

"Ne benar.."

Jeon soo merengut "ahh baiklah oppa" gadis kecil itu menghadap kedepan, seketika itu juga Yunho menggenggap jemari Jaejoong, jaejoong yang merasakannya hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka memerah.

Yah semenjak kejadian digedung tua itu hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali menjadi baik, Yunhopun tidak jadi meneruskan sekolahnya di Amerika ia memutuskan sekolah diKorea meski dia harus mengulang 1 tahun jadi kini Yunho masih duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3 . Jaejoong sedniri tidak tau mengapa menerima begitu saja perlakuan Yunho karena Jaejoong sendiri merasa membutuhkan Yunho disisinya.

"Jeon Soo panggil Oppadeulmu... suruh mereka turun untuk makan kue" Panggil Eomma Jung

"Sudah Eomma, tapi Oppa bilang tak ingin diganggu " Sungut Jeon soo yang memang tadi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong lama dan hanya mendapatkan hasil "Kami sedang bermain game jangan diganggu" dari suara Jaejoong

"Memang sedang apa mereka"

"Bermain game, game untuk namja" Sungut Jeon soo duduk dihadapan Ibunya.

"Hahaha mereka semakin dekat ya" ujar Tuan Kim (Ayah Jaejoong)

"Ne, syukurlah aku sempat berfikir hubungan mereka buruk " Renung Nyonya Jung

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi yeobo, sekarang kan mereka baik-baik saja"

Nyonya rumah itu tersenyum .

Dan ayo kita lihat 2 namja yang sedang dibicarakan , berada didalam kamar dengan gantungan dipintunya "Jae's Room" sepertinya permainan game disana sudah sangat panas ya sangat panas, namja dnegan kulit seputih susu dengan wajah merah dan penuh dengan peluh sedang terbaring pasrah diranjang dan namja berkulit coklat berbadan lebih besar menindihnya dan mengulum puting susu Jaejoong yang memang sedikit lebih berisi dari namja biasanya. Ia mengulum seperti bayi yang kehausan akan asi ibunya.

"Nhhh Yunhhhh emhh" Desah Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho

"Hebat Joongie, baru kusentuh sedikit saja milikmu sudah mengeras" Ujar Yunho , memilin nipple Jaejoong dan menatap wajah frustasi Jaejoong.

"Nghh ithuuu ithuu karenaaa kau mengisapnya terlaluhh kerashh nghh" Jawab Jaejoong dia meremas bantal tempat kepalanya berada

"Kalau begitu yang ini harus juga harus diisap" Yunho merundukkan kepalanya menebarkan kissmark didada hingga perut Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Yunho mengulum junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Anhhh Yunhoooohhh Ahhh " Desah heboh Jaejoong "Ohh yunhh yunhh"

Yunho menjilat ujung junior jaejoong dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menaik turunkan kepalanya menghisap Batang kejantanan jaejoong sesekali ia menggigit gigit kefcil penis Jaejoong menimbulkan sensai yang lebih pada jaejoong

"Ahh, A-awasshhh Yunhhh Ak-Akuhhh hampir sampaihhh uhmm"

Yunho mempercepat kulimannya dan meremas-remas bola kembar milik Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang sudah merintih-rintih ngilu dan nikmat atas perlakuan Yunho.

"Ahh Yunhooooo" Raung Jaejoong berbarengan dengan cairan putih yang keliar dari penisnya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian membuka seluruh bajunya dihadapan hyung cantiknya itu , Jaejoong yang masih lemas hanya , mampu memandangi tubuh atletis milik adiknya dan tanpa ia sadari ada deisan aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya dan berpusat pada selangkangannya .

"Naugty Joongie" Yunho kembali menunduk dan menatap Junipor Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tegak kembali. "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat hyung?" Ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah membuat libido Jaejoong smakin meninggi

Yunho menyeringai dan kemudian kembali menjilat ujung kejantanan Jaejoong dan menggunakan sperma jaejoong sebagai pelumas jarinya dan dengan perlahan ia memasuki jari telunjukknya kedalam man hole pink milik Jaejoong

"Ahhh Nhh hh " desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengeluar masukkan jarinya semakin cepat dan bibirnya masih mengulum junior Mungil Jaejoong

"Kau Tau Joongie. Saat aku memasukan jariku dan saat aku menggesekkannya , holemu semakin menyempit seakan-akan ingin menelan jariku" kata Yunho dengan tampang datar memperhatikan hole Jaejoong yang sedang diisi dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Enghh Ouhh Yunhhh ke-kenapahh kau-kau masih sangat tenanghh dalamhh dalamhh kondisi seperti inihh" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit jengkel melihat tampang datar milik Yunho,

"Tenang?" Yunho beralih kekepala Jaejoong "Aku tidak tenang.." Yunho menekan juniornya masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong " Sama sekali tidak " dan sekali hentak Yunho memasuki Junior Big Sizenya kedalam hole Jaejoong

"Akhhhhhhhh " Teriak Jaejoong saat benda panjang dan besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

*Skip Nc #Ditabok# bahh di Manganya emang diskip #ketawa setan*

Jaejoong keluar dengan rambut basah dan baju yang sudah diganti

"Ahh segarnya, olahraga sebelum tidur itu penting ya.. airnyapun terasa enak hehehe sex itu memang penting " Kata Jaejoong dengan nada sing song, Yunho hanya penatap Jaejoong dari atas ranjang yang seprai dan selimutnya sudah diganti oleh Yunho, Yunho sudah selesai mandi dari tadi dikamarnya. Kamar Yunho bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaejoong dan karena itu memang tak ada yang curiga.

"Ayo sekarang waktunya tidurr tidur..." Jaejoong naik kesebelah Yunho dan masuk kedalam selimut. Yunho yang berada disebelah Jaejoong dari tadi hanya sibuk memandangi malaikat cantiknya itu.

"Waeyo Yun.. ah, Yunho apa kau tak merasa kesempitan kamarmukan disebelah? " Tanya Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa Centi saja, Yah Ranjang Jaejoong memang kecil Super Single bed saja.

"Joongie .. Minggu depan Aku... " Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong ia hendak mencium bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak itu sebelum.

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _I'm Sorry. You Got The Wrong Number_

 _So Don't Call Me No More_

Handphone Jaejoong berdering dan Jaejoong mendorong pelan Bahu Yunho lalu segera mengangkat telpnnya ketika mendapat kan Nama "Hyun jeong" di caller Idnya

"Yeobseyeo hyung?" jawab Jaejoong

"Hah? Mau batalin? Janganlah hyung.. iya kita pergi bareng apa? Hahhaha jangan jadi orang pabo deh" Jaejoong tertawa menanggapi omongan Hyung Jeong, Yunho menarik nafas dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Jaejoong POV

Ntah sudah berapa lama aku dan Yunho memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat seperti itu, tapi kini setelah melakukan sex Yunho selalu kembali kekamarnya, tetapi belakangan ini karena pekerjaan aku selalu pulang larut, dan malam ini aku kembali pulang jam 10, kami walaupun memiliki mobil dirumah aku lebih memilih naik Bus saja, walau halte bus agak jauh dari rumahku kira-kira 10 menitan aku lebih memilih sarana itu agar aku tidak lelah berkkendara , kalian taukan berkendara dalam keadaan capek itu sangat berbahaya dan aku tak mau mati muda.

Yunho sendiri aku tak begitu tau kabarnya karena kami jarang ketemu dia sepertinya juga dalam masa-masa sibuk dengan sekolah dan tenisnya

Aku turun dari bus dan langsung menyalahkan Rokokku, oh ayolah malam ini dingin sekali aku jadi seperti akan membeku disni, aku meniupkan asap keudara ekor mataku menangkap sosok berseragam SMA sedang duduk menunduk dikursi Halte.

"Yunho-ahh" Panggilku

Yunho menoleh dan menatapku "Joongie.."

"Wah tumben kita ketemu disini" seru Jaejoong gembira

"Iya.."

"Mau pulang bareng?"

"Tentu "

Malam itu akupun pulang kerumah bersamanya, Yunho memang pendiam dari dulu hingga akupun terbiasa.

Malam berikutnya saat turun dari bus aku berencana mampir ke minimarket dekat Halte, karena tadi aku ditlp Ayah dan Ibuku akan pergi menginap ditempat kerabat, dan otomatis sikecil Jeon Soo ikut mereka. Aku yakin kalau Yunho juga tidak bisa masak jadi aku putuskan untuk memasak malam ini.

Aku melirik jam ditanganku , jam 10 tepat dan dengan telaten aku memilih bahan untuk dibeli, saat aku memilih aku merasa ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikanku, sehingga perlahan aku menoleh dan aku sedikit tersentak asaat melihat Yunho berada disudut rak memandangku dengan mata musangnya

"Yunho-ahh kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Seuku mempoutkan bibirku, lama-lama Yunho seperti setan saja yang suka tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku melihatmu masuk kesini, Jadi aku mengikutimu" Kata Yunho memberi tahuku, aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan aku dan Yunho keluar kami berencana ketaman dulu sebelum pulang, mumpun tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah.

"Heuhh capeknya... kau selalu pulang selarut ini ya Yun? " Tanyaku melonggarkan ikatan dasiku

"Iya, kami ada lapangan baru jadi latihan pulang selarut ini" Jawab Yunho dengan suara datarnya

"Latihan ya? Keren kau pasti sangat sibuk"

"Begitulah..."

"Aku juga dulu keluar dari club sepak bola karena latihannya yang keras"

"..."

Dan hening, selalu begini setiah saat ketika kami berdua ini terasa awkward sekali, Yunho itu memang pendiam dan kami juga tak ada yang harus dibicarakan sih, memang kalau difikir-fikir selain saat ML aku dan Yunho jarang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Taman... kearah sana" Ujar Yunho menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku berhenti dan menoleh ternyata Yunho berhenti dibelakangku dan menunjuk kearak Kanan.

"Eh, eng... begitu ya? Tapi aku mau ketoilet jadi kita pulang saja ya" Ucapku, aku bisa melihat sedikit mimik tak suka dari Yunho.

"Baiklah .." Sahut Yunho kemudian menyusulku.

Dan itu benar selain saat kami melakukan Sex, Percakapan akan mati begitu saja.

Setelah itu aku selalu bertemu dengan Yunho saat pulang kerja, dan kami tidak membuicarakan apa-apa selama perjalanan pulang , hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami, Tapi kalau untuk urusan ML yah itu menjadi rutinitas kami, kemarin malam kami melakukan itu saat pulang kerumah.

Malam ini aku pulang terlalu larut, jam 10: 45 ya jam 11 saat sampai diHalte dalam hati kecilku aku berharap Yunho ada disana tapi aku yakin dia sudah pulang karena ini sudah sangat malam. Aku akhirnya berjalan sendirian.

"Joongie.." Panggil seseorang dari belakangku

Aku menoleh dan terbelalak melihat Yunho disana, ia hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana seragamnya tapi untuk ekemejanya sendiri yang sudah ia lepas,

"Yunnie.." Sahutku seraya tersenyum dan akupun berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sempat terfikir olehku apa Yunho memang menungguku dan itu bukan sebuah kebetulan, ah tapi itu tidak mungkin Yunho memiliki kegiatan bukan?

Jaejoong Pov End

Jaejoong menatap jam ditangannya , jarum pendek yang masih menunjukan pukul 8:00 malam, Jaejoong mengulum senyum senang, hari ini ia bisa pulang cepat sebenarnya tadi dia diajak Hyun Joong dan Yihan untuk minum-minuman di Bar tapi ia menolaknya karena Jaejoong tau pasti Yunho akan memarahinya. Dan cara memarahi Yunho itu berbeda dengan orang lain, Yunho akan menunjukan kemarahannya dengan seks yang kasar diranjang.

Jaejoong bergidig membayangkan hal itu, ah ngomong-ngomong Yunho namja ber doe eyes itu yakin kalau ia tak akaan bertemu Yunho dihalte hari ini,

"Hei hari ini dia ada lagi tidak ya dihalte?" Jaejoong mendengar pobrolan 2 yeoja yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya,

"Kurasa ada" sahut temannya

"Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku selalu bertemu dengannya dihalte"

"Iya? Dia keren sekali.. apa kita sapa saja dia nanti?"

"Iya dia keren, tapi sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Hmm jangan-jangan pacarnya.."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya "Jangan Jangan Yunho..." Jaejoong bergegas turun dari Bus saat bus tersebut berhenti, Jaejoong mengulum senyum manisnya. Kini benar dugaan Jaejoong. Kalau Yunho Memang menunggunya, Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Yunho yang sedang menunduk duduk dikursi Halte, Yunho mendongak

"Yuk !" Ajak Jaejoong memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Malam ini bulan purnama mereka berdua berjalan memutar mengelilingi lingkungan sekitar kompleks berjalan ditrotoar

"Waw bulan purnama, Cantiknya..." Seru Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong "Ya, Cantik..." Sahut Yunho

"Hei , taman sebelah sana ayo" Jaejoong menarik Yunho menuju ketaman belakang kompleks mereka.

Jarak dari halte ke rumah itu 10 menit, walau tidak saling berbicara 10 menit itu adalah waktu yang berharga bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho, karena diwaktu 10 menit itulah mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasih Yunho.." Batin Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis.

"Yun.. disini dingin, untung aku beli makanan" Grutu Jaejoong

Yunho hanya memandang wajah jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu. Dengan perlahan Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong. Yah hanya waktu diluar saja Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sesungguhnya.

Suara desahan mendominasi ruangan kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu, untung malam sudah larut dan penghuni lain sudah tertidur dan berbeda dengan 2 makhluk sejenis yang masih bergumul diatas ranjang. Dengan peluh yang ada disekujur tubuhmereka, dengan Penis Yunho yang tertancap dilubang sempit mmilik Jaejoong

"Anghh Yunnie-ahh uhmphhh"

"Joongiehhh , semakin aku menusukmuhhh emh kau semakin terasa sempit.. ini nikmat sekali" Yunho terus mengeluar masukkan juniornya kedalam Hole Jaejoong menumbuk telak ke prostatnya.

"Ouchh Gi-gimana bisahhh kau mengobrol disa-aat seperti iniihh enghh Yunhooooo"

"Jaejoong..."

Yunho memeluk erat dan menghentakkan dalam Juniornya kedalam Hole Jaejoong saat spermanya keluar dan mengisi penuh lubang milik hyung cantiknya itu

"Emh.." desah Jaejoong

Yunho mencium bibir merah milik Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Malam ini madalah malam yang sangat spesial bagi mereka berdua , malam ini mereka benar-benar bercinta.

"Jadi... Minggu depan liburan? " Tanya Jaejoong duduk menekuk lututnya diatas ranjang,

"Iya.." Jawab Yunho yang sudah selesai mandi sama dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja dimandikan Yunho "Mau jalan-jalan?" Ajak Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk "Baiklah"

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur bersama meski Jaejoong kurang nyaman dengan tempat yang sempit.

Jaejoong sempat mengatakan kalau Yunho jangan menunggunya lagi pulang bekerja karena apabila ingin kencan ya tinggal bilang saja kan mereka 1 rumah jadi tidak masalah.

"Oppaaaa Mau kemana?" Teriak jeon Soo saat melihat kedua oppanya memakai sepatiu hendak keluar rumah.

"Mau keluar sebentar.." Sahut Jaejoong

"Huweeeeee Jeon SOO MAU IKUTTT HUWEEEEEEE " tangis gadis kecil itu

Yah walau tidak semulus paha para member girlband pasti ada saja halangannya akan tetapi itu tak menghentikan kakak beradik yang sedang dilanda cinta itu.

"Baiklah baiklah... " Sahut Jaejoong

Akhirnya Jeon seo berada ditengah dengan tangan yang digandeng ke dua oppanya

"Lalu kita mau kemana" tanya jeon soo

"Oppa akan menjual sooie dipasar gelap" sahut Ja4ejoong jahil

"Huweeee Yun Oppa... Jae hyung jahattt" Adu Jeon Soo

"Tidak-tidak , Kita mau ketaman safari" ujar Yunho

"Benarkah?" Jeon seo menatap Yunho riang

"Ya untuk melempar Jeon soo ke kolam buaya"" Sahut Yunho tenang

"Mwo? Huweeeeeee "

"Hahahhahaha"

Dan terdengarlah ledekan, tangisan dan tawa yang beriringan, keluarga yang bahagia bukan? Ibu Yunho yang seorang janda menikah dengan Ayah Jaejoong yang seorang Duda dan mereka berdua menjadi saudara. Kini lahir anak perempuan dari perikahan kedua orang tua mereka. Lihatlah kini mereka sangat dekat, sangatttt dekat. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dengan lembut, Jaejoong menyadari dirinya diperhatikan menghentikan tawnya dan membalas tatapan Yunho dengan senyuman malu-malu serta seburat merah dipipinya.

TBC

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Batam 27/07/2015 15:40


	4. Chapter 4

**BROTHER**

 **Chap 4**

Pairing:

YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong)

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (22 Tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Bang Joon Seo / Kim Joon Seo (8 tahun)

Eomma Jung

Rate :

MATURE (M)

MESUM (M) #PLAK

DESCLAIMER:

Cerita sepenuhnya milik YUZUHA OUGI

Daddy uno hanya meremark dari manga asli dan mengubah tokoh menjadi pairing kesayangan kita YUNJAE. Mungkin ada penambahan dan pengurangan demi terwujudnya YunJae Moment yang sempurna #Plak

Warning :

INCEST (ga nyantai) , Boys Love, OOC , NC 21 -.- ,Typo every where, Review and Read , Kalau ga suka dan terlanjur kebuka dan nyempatin comment Cuma buat ngebash yah tak apa Daddy kasih ciuman aja ^^ #DaddyMahGituOrangnya

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

"Jae-ahh kita sudah medapat 2 Kandidat untuk Iklan kita" Ujar Yihan saat semua sedang berkumpul diruang meeting.

"Shim Changmin untuk atlit Basket , dan Kim Junsu untuk atlit sepak bola, sedangkan Yunho untuk atlit tenis kita , dia menolak kita dengan sadis Jae " Ujar Hyun Joong

"Dia setujU," Ujar Jaejoong

"Mwo? Kok bisa?" Seru Yihan dan Hyun Joong bersamaan

"Hmmm" Jaejoong hanya bergumam, memang sampai saat ini Jaejoong masih menyembunyikan status Yunho sebagai adik Tirinya dari teman-temannya. Hany Siwon sang presedir saja yang tahu akan hal itu sehingga Siwon menyuruh Jaejoong untyk membujuk Yunho agar mau ikut andil dalam iklan ini.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Malam ini ada Festival kebudayaan Jepang , kebetulan Jaejoong sangat suka dan kali ini dia memilih Yukata berwarna Hijau tua untuk melapisi tubuhnya.

"Eomma aku mau menjemput Yunnie dulu ne" Kata Jaejoong saat keluarganya hendak kekuil untuk berdoa.

"Baiklah hati-hati ne, disini ramai " Ujar Eomma Jung

"Ne Eomma, Jongie sudah dewasa dan tak akan hilang" Ujar Jaejoong seraya berlalu

"Apa tidak masalah membiarkan Joongie pergi sendirian dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Ucap Appa Kin khawatir

"Tidak apa Yeobo, Jongie kan menjemput Yunho dan anak itu sebentar lagi akan pulang pasti ,mereka bertemu dijalan. " Ujar Eomma Jung

"Ne, mudah-mudahan saja" Appa Kim mengangguk tapi masih nampak nada khawatir dikarenakan putra sulungnya itu sudah beberapa kali menjadi korban pelecehan walau tak pernah ada yang berhasil.

"Mereka sedang mempereratkan tali persaudaraan " Ujar Jeon soo. Kedua orang tua itu menoleh pada gadis kecil yang sedang menjilat permen itu "Begitu kata Joongie oppa" lanjutnya ,membuat dua orang dewasa tadi mengangguk.

Yunho dengan kaos casual dan tas selempang yang tersampir dibahunya menatap terkejut saat melihat hyungnya berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan Yukata , dari belahan dadanya terlihat sekali Jaejoong tidak menggunakan kaus dalam sehingga dada mulus itu terpampang nyata dan dapat dilihat oleh semua orang yang berada disekeliling mereka.

"Kau... sedang apa kau kemari?"Ucap Yunho

"Aku menunggumu... Karena kau tak punya Handphone jadi aku menunggumu disini" Jawab Jaejoong dnegan wajah bersemu merah saat menyadari Yunho memandanginya secara Intens

"Joongie kau... "Yunho memijat dahinya

"Hm? Yun disana mereka akan pasang kembang api ayo kesana... " Jaejoong melompat-lompat kecil "Eomma dan appa ada dikuil , hari ini festivalnya sepertinya seru Yun... "

Yunho menarik nafas kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang.

"Yun.. jangan terburu-buru... Kembang apinya nanti jam 7" Ujar Jaejoong susah payah mengikuti langkah lebar milik Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada jauh dari keramaian, dibalik pohon besar Yunho menghimpit Jaejoong kepohon besar. Dengan nafsu Yunho melumat bibir plump milik Jaejoong

"Aumphh ... Kau... kau jadi agresiff sekalihh hmphhh " Racau Jaejoong ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Yunho tak menjawab ia menurunkan ciumannya kecuping telinga Jaejoong dengan kuat Yunho melumat cuping itu

"Emhhh ahhhh"

Yunho meremas dada Jaejoong yang tersingkap karena tali Yukata Jaejoong sudah terlepas dan dengan sendual Yunho memilin Nipple Jaejoong ytang sudah mengeras,

"Nghhhh Akhhh Yunhhh " Desah Jaejoong heboh

"Sleama aku dicamp latihan.. kita sudah seminggu ytak melakukan itu" Yunho menundulk , mengulum nipple Jaejoong layaknya seorang bayi yang haus akan asi ibunya.. "Dan disuguhi seperti ini... aku tak akan tahan.. " Yunho meraup Nipple yang satunya dan memilin nipple sebelahnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunuk Yunho.

"Shh akhh Yunhhh lebih anghhh " Jaejoong hanya mampu memeluk kepala Yunho dan meremas rambut adik tercintanya dan dengan penuh nafsu.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap ke batang Pohon lalu membuat posisi Jaejoong menungging dengan cekatan Yunho menyingkap bagian bawah yukata hyungnya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Jaejoong tak mengenakan celana dalam.

"Jo-joongie... "

"Ah mian, disini panas jadinya aku lupa pakai.. " Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah karena ketahuan ia sangat bernafsu untuk make lobve dengan adiknya.

Yunho bersmirk ia meremas pipi kenyal milik Jaejoong

"Maaf Joongie sepetrtinya aku akan klangsung menusuk holemu" Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi saat ia melihat aejoong mengenakan Yukata dan sekali hentak Penis besar itu sudah tenggelam dihole sempit milik Jaejoong,

"Akhhh Yunhhh ouhhh "

"Shhh masih nikmast sekali Jae.. ouchh " Desah Yunho sembaroi mengeluar masukan juniornya kedalam hole pink milik Jaejoong

"Akhh Yunhh besarhh emhhh " Desah Jaejoong membuat Holenya berkedut

"Yah sayangh... enak kan? Bagaimana rasanya penisku menyumpal diholemuhh emhh " Yunho mulai mengeluarkan dirty talknya

"Akhh Yunhoo yunhoo.. Penismu sung-guh besarhh aku sukahhh tu-tusuk terus nghhhh yunhhh"

"Oh shit Jae aku tak tahan.." Yunho mengeluar masukkan juniornya semakin cepat , ia memeluk dada Jaejoong dan meremas-remasnya dengan kasar

"Akhhhh Jaeeee" geram Yunho tertahan saat spermanya keluar cukup banyak dihole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasakan semburan Sperma Yunho diholenya sedikit kecewa pasalnya dia belum sampai sama sekali

"Sudah begitu saja?" Tanya Jaejoong saat tak merasakan ada pergerakan lagi dari Yunho

"Ani, Tunggu sebentarhhh " Yunho mengatur nafas,

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan Junior Yunho yang masih tertanam diholenya mulai bangkit kembali dan kini kembali tegang "Ko-Kok bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mimik horor

"Bisa, akukan masih SMA dan darah mudaku masih tinggi" Yunho kembali menggenjot lubang Jaejoong hingga akhirrnya mereka berdua berteriak lega saat Sperma Jaejoong mengucur dan merembas kebatang pohon sedangnkan Yunho kembali menyemprotkannya didalam anal Jaejoong.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

JAEJOONG POV

Aku menghela nafas festival jepangitu adalah yang terakhir kalinya kami bersantai, pekerjaan ku begitu banyak dan aku tak begitu senang dengan har-hari yang kujalani, meski aku sering melupakannya karena pekerjaan tapi terkadang aku mengkhawatirkannya juga

"Jaejoong, besok adalah pemotretan poster terakhir, pastikan Adikmu tidak cedera" Ujar Siwon

"Baik hyung " Jawab Ku.

Aku dan Yunho jarang sekali bertemu padahal aku sudah sengaja pulang cepat seperti hari ini

"Aku pulang... " Seruku masuk kedalam rumah

"Selamat datang " Sambut eomma Jung, aku tersenyum

"Yunho dimana?" Tanyaku seraya masuk kedalam rumah

"Ah, dia sudah tidur dikamarnya.. "

"Mwo? Jam sembilan saja belum !" Seru ku kaget terlebih saat melihat jeon soo yang masih menonton Televisi

"Joongie Oppa pulang yeay ayo main Oppa " Ajak Adik kecilku itu.

"Ne ne sebentar Oppa ganti baju dulu " Kataku naik keatas dan masuk kekamarku,

Kali ini kami benar-benar tak bertemu , memang sih dari awal jadwalku dengan jadwal Yunho bertabrakan aku yang orang kantoran sedangkan Yunho masih anak SMA , tapi kan aku maunya Yunho menungguku pulang tapi ini tidak dia langsung tidur dikamarnya tanpa menungguku. Belum lagi sekarang dia menambah rutinitas paginya yang gajelas seperti olahraga dan Jogging. Iya sih kami tetap melakukan sex saat weekend tapi apa memang begitu kalau pasangan anak kantoran dan sekolahan berhubungan? Apa sekali dalam seminggu itu cukup? Apa iya begitu saja sudah puas?

"Joongie oppa cepat turun katanya mau main.." Terdengar suara cempreng milik adik perempuanku

"Ne ne aku datang... " Akubergegas mengganti bajuku dan tturun kebawah menemui Jeo Soo

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat mendengar suara kucuran air, aku melirik jam weker dimeja nakasku, menunjukan pukul 04:30 pagi . aku memaksakan tubuhku bangun dan berjalan menuju washtafel didekat kamar mandi , aku tersenyum melihat punggung Yunho disana

"Yun.. " Panggilku lembut

Yunho menoleh "Ah, Aku membangunkanmu? Maaf" ucap Yunho

"Tidak.. aku baru saja bangun.. " Bohongku aku melihat lelehan air diwajah Yunho , "Yun makasih ya sudah mau ikut dalam project iklan ini " Ucapku berbasa-basi

"iya.. " Sahut Yunho menatap kearahku

"Hari ini dilapangan tenis sekolahmu, aku sudah bilang sama rekanmu juga.. " Kataku

"Iya, ini yang terakhir ya... lain kali aku tak mau lagi. Kalau bukan kau yang meminta aku sudah menolaknya dari awal" Grutu Yunho mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil

"aku tahu kok, maaf ya.. sebentar lagi selesai kok, maksih ne yunn " Aku memejamkan mata ketika aroma casual Yunho khas bangun tidur tercium dihidungku.

"Yah.. tidak apa lagi pula Eomma dan Appa senang , bukannya aku menahan-nahan yang katamu itu bakatku, hanya saja itu bukan aku... " Yunho menjemur Handuk kecil itu disampiran meja dekat washtafel.

Aku sudha tak tahan aku ingin sekali bercinta dengannya dan tanpa pikr panjang aku menubrukkan tubuhku kepunggungnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Joongie.."

"Kalau kamu ga mau nungguin aku tidak apa, tapi setidaknya tidurlah dikamarku" Kataku menenggelamkan wajahku dipunggung tegap Yunho

Yunho berbalik memegang daguku

"Kamu ngomong apa hm? Bukannya kamu yang bilang tidak suka sempit-sempitan? Lagi pula kan kita bisa selalu bersama saat Weekend " Yunho mengecup dahiku lembut "Aku pergi Latihan dulu ne " ia mengecup bibirku singkat lalu berlalu .

Aku menatap kepergian Yunho dengan nanar, Aku sudah tak sanggup semua ini berawal dari cinta Yunho yang terlihatnya tak terbalas tapi lambat laun akulah yang sangat tergantung padanya aku butuh dia sangat membutuhkannya .

Aku menarik handuk yang baru saja dipakai oleh Yunho dan dengan cepat segera masuk kedalam kamarku , dengan kuat aku menghirup aroma Yunho yang tertinggal disana dalam-dalam hal itu membuat gairahku naik dan tanpa ragu aku membuka celanaku dan mulai mengocok si Unyuku dengan tanganku

"Anghhh yunhhh Yunhhooo" Erangku

Aku membayangkan Yunho menyentuh titik-titik tersensitifku

"yunhoo okhhh terusshh sayanghhh umhhh " Aku semakin cepat mengocok juniorku hingga akhirtnya

Crotttttt crottt

Spermaku berceceran kemana-mana, menghela nafas aku langsung mengganti baju dan seprai serta handuk tadi . aku segera mencucinya jangan sampai ada yang tau aku beronani hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Namja berlesung pipit didepanku ini bernama Siwon, atasanku yang berusia 30 tahun, meski begitu Siwon hyung masiuh terlihat tampan . selama disini dia sering meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkanku seperti saat ini aku menceritakan kisahku dengan Yunho akan tetapi aku berpura bahwa kisah itu adalah kisah temanku

"Kongkalingkong ..." Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar penjelasannya

"Bukan, Aku mengerti maksudmu itu dan yang kau pertanyakan apa baik-baik saja bukan? Dan Jae kau punya pacarkan kau jarang berkumpul dengan yang lain lagi sih"

"Bukan, sudah kubilang ini kisah temanku bukan aku!" ujarku

"Kalau begitu santai saja, harusnya tidak usah khawatirkan? Lagi pula bukannya menginjak ranjau atau apapun itu kan?" Kata Siwon mengisap rokoknya

"Ranjau?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti

"Iya tipe wanita Ranjau... itu type wanita yang paling berbahaya, contoh waktu kamu lagi stres, putus sama pacarmu, wanita paling baik datang dan membuatmu merasa senang bukan? Dan ketika kau tidur dengannya kau merasa enakkan. Tapi ketika pagi datang dia menggunakan apron memassak miso dan menyuruh kita untuk sarapan sperti jelas dijidat mereka tertulis 'kita akan menikah ok!' Tiba-tiba mereka niat banget sampe suaranya yang bisa membuatku merinding , sehingga aku kehilangan selera makan dan dia akan membom kita dengan ribuan pangggilan dan ribuan sms hiii kalau sudah seperti ini aku akan malas menghubunginya kembali "Jelas Siwon

JAEJOONG POV END

NORMAL POV

"Ah itu karena hyung yang terlalu play boy .." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi kemudian "Eh.."

 _ **Waktu kamu stress akan merasa baik**_

" _Disini kalau berdua ga muat, kalau udah selesai sana kembali kekamarmu"_

 _ **Tiba-tiba mereka niat banget sampai suaranya bikin merinding**_

" _tidur dikamarku aku ingin tidur bareng"_

"Apa aku juga termasuk dalam tipe ranjau " Batin Jaejoong.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Suara raket dan bola tenis beradu dilapangan, Yunho dengan seragam tenisnya tampak serius dengan kegiatannya, Yunho memejamkan matanya bayangan tadi pagi saat Jaejoong memeluknya terlintas difikirannya

"Sial aku jadi tidak tenang!" Geram Yunho dan dengan 1 gerakan Yunho menSMASH Lawan.

"Ah Yunho sepertinya kurang fokus" Ucap Jessica pada Boa sang mennager club tenis

"Iya dengar saja suara Fans Yunho, ditambah lagi dengan munculnya dia diiklan semakin banyak saja wanita berkumpul " Grutu Boa

"Dengar-dengar itu perusahaan kakaknya bekerja, dan Kakaknya Yunholah yang meminta Yunho untuk ikut" Kata Jessica lagi

"Ck, aku tak habis fikir kenapa Kakaknya Yunho berbuat seperti itu, Yunho menjado Ikon petenis muda dikorea dan memasukkannya kedalam iklan yang membuatnya tidak senang, Yunho kan tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Boa

"Wah kau banyak tau Boa eonnie" ujar Jessica

Boa hanya tersenyum

"Oh iya eonnie katanya Yunho Oppa tidak ikut acara Sky club tenis? "tanya Jesica

"Iya, tapi aku tak akan menyerah aku akan terus mengajak Yunho untuk ikut" Kata Boa

Jaejoong memasuki sekolah Dongbang dengan langkah ytegap ia melihat kepala sekolah dongbang didekat gerbang

"jadi ini sekolahan Yunho aku baru pertama kali kesini, aku SMA putra sih dulu " Batin Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf ya pak ini yang terakhir dilapangan tenis, kami akan mengambil beberapa take lagi dan setelahnya selesai maaf mengganggu," Ucap Siwon

"Tidak apa aku juga senang kalau ada acara-acara seperti ini sekolah kami jadi terkenal " Ujar kepala sekolah itu,

Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam dan memandangi siswa dan siswi yang berjalan mondar mandir

"Ah.. masa muda" Gumam Jaejoong ia menuju kelapangan dan menatap Yunho yang sedang bersama seorang yeoja yang memberikan Yunho jas sekolahnya.

Jaejoong tersipu memerah saat melihat cara Yuho memakai jasnya dan berkacak pinggang, entah kenapa Jaejoong memang terbiasa melihat ketampanan Yunho akan tetapi hari ini Yunho terlihat lebih besinar.

"Yun, pakai jaketmu " Ucap Yeoja yang ternyata Boa itu

"Tidak, kubilang ini biasa saja" Ujar Yunho

"Yun... Ini dingin,,,"

Deg, Jaejoong terpaku melihat adiknya bersama yeoja itu entah kenap aJaejoong merasa sakit melihat adegan dimana yeoja itu sangat perhatian pada Yunho

"Jung Yunho cepat kemari kita akan mengambil gambar lagi"

"Baiklah.." Sahut Yunho

Sebagaimanapun Jaejoong menyangkal Yunho memang terlihat masih sangat muda, Jaejoong berlari menjauh dari tempat itu masuk kedalam Toilet sekolah .

Jarak 5 tahun kini terlihat jelas dimata Jaejoong, Yunho yang masih berusia 17 tahun dan seorang siswa SMA , sedangkan Jaejoong 22 tahun dan berada didunia kerja, jarak 5 tahun diamanna aku seorang yang dewasa dan 5 tahun dimana Yunho masih anak sekolahan, dan perasaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong adalah tahun dimanaYunho masih bingung atas keperjakaannya . dan suatu saat dia akan jatuh cinta terhadap wanita dan itu tak mengherankan.

"Jaejoong.. " Panggil Yunho

Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang wajah Yunho yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam Toilet

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

Dan entah kenapa saat itu Jaejoong tak mampu menahan air matanya, mengalir begitu saja dikedua mata indahnya

"Jae... "

"Ahh mataku kemasukan.. sakit.. " Bohong Jaejoong dia mengusap air matanya "Kau sedang apa disni? Kau harus makeup mereka mencarimu.. "

"Jae.. "

"Hei ku bilang kau harus Mphhhh "

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung menyumpal bibir Jaejoong dengan Bibirnya , melumatnya kasar

"Mhh..."

Yunho melepas ciumannya namun tak melepas pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong

"Jae.."

"Yun.. tunggu humphmhhh yunhmphh "

Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong kembali. Jaejoong terus mendorong dada Yunho untuk melepaskan ciumannya

"Eumphh ahh Yunhh aku sedang bekkerjahhh enghh " Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menurunkan ciumannya keleher Jaejoong dan mengulum Jakun kecil Jaejoong

"KUBILANG BERHENTI !" Jerit Jaejoong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

"Kami sudah siap sedari tadi" Ucap sutradara

"Maaf tadi aku cari toilet dan nyasar untung bertemu Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong seceria mungkin

"bawa kesini artisnya" Kata sutradara tadi

"Hei nak kau lakukan yang terbaik ok! Kerumunana disana luar biasa, kami punya seleb disini tapi baru kali ini aku melihat yang seramai itu " Ucap Siwon

Yunho hanya melirik kearah namja berlesung pipit itu tanpa berniat menjawab

"Hei Jaejoong-ahh " Panggil Siwon

"Ya hyung" Jaejoong mendekat

"Kau kesasar?"

"Iya.. "

"Kau itu makannya pegangan erat ditanganku, kan sudah kubilang nanti kau hilang " Goda Siwon

"Yakk Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil " Jaejoong mepoutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon semakin terkekeh lucu dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong

"Yakk..."

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi mata musang itu menatapi mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dengan aura kemarahan.

Jaejoong Pov

"Apa perjalanan bisnis?" Terdengar suara Eomma Jung disebrang tlp sana

"Iya eomma.." Jawabku

"kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa kau butuh pakaian tambahan?" tanya Eomma

"Tidak usah eomma, disini ada toko kok " kataku lagi "Eomma ada Yunho"

"Ada , ini dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi"

Aku diam menunggu saat tlp itu diberikan ke Yunho

"Iya Joongie.. hyung... kau ada dimana?" Terdengar suara berat milik Yunho disana

"Iya ada perjalanan bisnis aku disini sampai senin"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Bukan... aku tak ada masalah apapun kok..."

"Maafkan aku..." terdengar jeda disana "Maafkan atas apa yang aku lakukan saat kau sedang bekerja tadi"

"emm ahh tidak apa jangan khawatir hahahha " aku mencoba tertawa garing disana.

Sebenarnya perjalanan bisnis ini hanya kebohongan, aku tidak mau pulang, dengan begini sedikit demi sedikit jika aku membuat jarak , mungkin kita akan biasa menjadi "biasa", saat itu Yunho tidak sengaja melihatku menangis disitu aku berfikir.

Bisakah kita menjadi... kakak beradik yang NORMAL?

TBC

ND :

Puah akhirnya selesai juga , sakit kepala rasanya nyelesain Chap ini.

Ntah kenapa hasrat daddy membuat adegan NC tak ada (padahal tinggal translite)

Ada yang bisa ngasih saran?

Ya sudah dont forget to review

Daddy lemes banget nyelesain chap ini mommentnya sama kayak cerita heheh XD

Ya sudah see u next Chap

Batam, 12/08/2015 16:40


	5. Chapter 5

**BROTHER**

 **Chap 5**

Pairing:

YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong)

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (22 Tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Bang Joon Seo / Kim Joon Seo (8 tahun)

Eomma Jung

Rate :

MATURE (M)

MESUM (M) #PLAK

DESCLAIMER:

Cerita sepenuhnya milik YUZUHA OUGI

Daddy uno hanya meremark dari manga asli dan mengubah tokoh menjadi pairing kesayangan kita YUNJAE. Mungkin ada penambahan dan pengurangan demi terwujudnya YunJae Moment yang sempurna #Plak

Warning :

INCEST (ga nyantai) , Boys Love, OOC , NC 21 -.- ,Typo every where, Review and Read , Kalau ga suka dan terlanjur kebuka dan nyempatin comment Cuma buat ngebash yah tak apa Daddy kasih ciuman aja ^^ #DaddyMahGituOrangnya

Note:

Tulisan miring – percakapan ditelphone

Tulisan block – Flash back (yang sudah terjadi)

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

" _halo bisa dengar aku? Signalnya putus-putus, haha bercanda silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada beep"_

Jung Yunho menghela nafas dan meletakkan kembali gagang telphone umum itu ditempatnya, ini sudah ke 10 kalinya panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung kesayangannya itu? Apa dia masih marah soal kejadian Yunho mencium –paksa- Jaejoong saat disekolahan waktu itu, tapi Yunho merasa Jaejoong memang sangat menghindarinya, padahal Yunho hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa dia akhirnya ikut acara sky club tenis.

"Yunho.. Busnya sebentar lagi jalan ayo!" Suara riang milik Boa terdengar "Kau menelphone seseorang? Kenapa tak mau memakai handphone, kan menggunakan telphone umum sangat ribet" ujarnya

Yunho mengikuti langkah Boa "Tidak , hanya satu orang yang ingin aku hubungi jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan handphone" sahutnya

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Jaejoong POV

 **Aku tertidur diatas Sofa, rasa lelahku sangat menguasaiku rasanya tubuhku sangat lemas Appa dan Umma sedang tidak ada dirumah mereka sedang pergi bersama adik perempuanku. Sapuan lembut dipiku membuatku sedikit mengerang, siapa sih yang menggangguku? Aku enggan membuka mata. Aku merasa hangat menyelimuti wajahku dan tanpa kusadari bibirku tertempel benda lembut yang sangat kuhafal, itu bibir Yunho**

" **Mhh.."**

 **Aku memposisikan tubuhku untuk telentang membiarkan Yunho menindihku , Bibir berbentuk hati itu terus mengulum bibirpoutyku, aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku dileher Yunho memperdalam ciuman kami, Yunho mengulum kedua belah bibirku berbgantian kemudian menekan tengkukku menghisap kuat bibirku dengan ganas**

" **Hnghmphh yun-Yunhoo... caramu menciumku... akan selalu kuingathmphhh" Ucapku ditengah cumbuan Yunho dibibirku , Yunho tak menjawab dia terus melumat bibirku seakan-akan bibirku adalah permen yang sangat ingin dia habiskan sebelum...**

" **Kami pulang!" Terdengar suara Eomma Jung yang membuatku langsung mendorong Yunho untuk duduk dan aku segera ikut duduk disampingnya, Yunho mengambil koran berpura-pura membaca kertas berisi berita sedangkan aku dengan sedikit terenggah dan muka merah mencoba memasang wajah sebiasa muangkin**

" **Ahh selamat datang, tumben cepat pulang?" Sapaku menutupi kegugupanku**

" **Iya, Joonseo demam, walau tidak terlalu parah tapi kami tetap pulang" Kata Eomma Jung**

" **Ahh benarkah? Sini biar aku bawa kekamar" Aku mengambil Joonseo yang tertidur digendongan eomma Jung dan membawanya kekamar.**

 **Hampir saja, aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau sampai eomma jung tau hubunganku dan Yunho yang –tidak- normal ini.**

Aku dan Yunho adalah kakak adik , kakak adik dikarenakan ayahku menikah dengan ibu Yunho sedangkan untuk ibuku aku tak pernah tau aku hanya tau lewat foto karena beliau sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku . aku memiliki kenangan tentang keluarga saat Yunho datang, tetapi semua menjadi rumit ketika Yunho mempunyai perasaan –romantis- terhadapki yang notabennya adalah hyungnya, kami sempat tak berbicara selama 5 tahun tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Yunho mundur dia tetap pada perasaannya itu.

Aku merasa tersaingi oleh Yunho yang tumbuh lebih dewasa dariku yang sebenarnya lebih tua 5 tahun dari namja musang itu, jangan tanyakanku masalah immpotent itu, aku memang kurang pandai mendekati wanita dan jangan berharap aku mudah mendapatkan pacara sangat berbeda sekali dengan adik –kesayanga-ku yang selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Dengan kata lain Yunho adalah cinta pertamaku lebih tepatnya orang yang mengatakan cinta pertama kali padaku.

Saat ini aku merasa entah karena menjadi tenang atau bagaimana, aku mulai menjauhi Yunho karena aku sadar suatu saat akan datang waktunya dimana Yunho mencium orang lain dan bila waktu itu datang aku akan, aku akan ... entahlah aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja, karena lambat laun aku dan Yunho akan kembali menjadi kakak-adik yang normal.

 _Drtttttt drttttt drtttttt drttttt_

Aku melirik ke handphoneku yang terus-terusan bergetar namun kuabaikan , aku sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

End Jaejoong POV

YUNHO POV

"Apa Tas Yunho hilang?" Seru nyaring Boa "Bukannya mereka sudah mengecek saat mau naik ke Bus?"

"Iya.. tapi hanya tas Yunho saja yang tak ada" Ucap Junho panitia acara yang sedang mereka ikuti ini

"Kalau gitu pastiin kalaukalian cari lagi, sudah hubungi pihak stasiun belum? " Tanya Boa lagi

"Sudah, tapi karena banyak yang datang mereka akan lama!"

"Kalau gitu kalian harus check ulang! Bagaimana sih begitu saja tidak bisa!"

Aku hanya melirik kedua orang itu tanpa minat, aku tak peduli dengan tasku tapi yang kupedulikan ada;lah "dia" ayo angkatlah.. kau kenapa? Kau dimana?

" _halo bisa dengar aku? Signalnya putus-putus, haha bercanda silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada beep"_

Sial lagi-lagi itu , aku meletakkan gagang telephone umum itu kembali dengan kesal , dan mereka yang sedang meributkan tasku membuatku tambah menjadi pusing. Aku melangkah menjauh dari mereka, Jaejoongie... ada apa denganmu?

"Oy Yunho kau mau kemana?" Panggil Boa yang aku abaikan.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar penginapan, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Perjalanan bisnin apanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang bersama pria bernama Siwon itu?

 **Aku mendengar percakapan mereka Siwon dan Jaejoong, saat diwc kantor tempat aku syuting iklan yang entah akupun tak tahu nama iklan itu, aku hanya menuruti permintaan Jaejoong saja.**

" **Kau serius dia masih SMA?" terdengar Suara Siwon sepertinya mereka tak sadar aku ada disalah satu bilik wc disini.**

" **iya, dia masih umur 17 tahun, dia pernah mengulang kelas soalnya" ini suara Jaejoong sangat kuhafal**

" **jadi dia ga boleh punya handphone kalau belum izin dari orang tua" ujar Siwon lagi , aku hanya menggruu kecil , sialan apa maksudnya?**

" **Memangperaturannya seperti itu kan? Anak sekolah tidak boleh memiliki handphone tanpa izin dari orang tua" kata Jaejoong**

" **Tapi kalau dia pakai baju bebas dia terlihat lebih dewasa darimu Joongie" sahut Siwon , kenapa? Kenapa Siwon memanggilnya bergitu akrab begitu? "Dan dia sangat populer"**

" **.." Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong , aku mengintip dari celah pintu dan beruntung sekali aku bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dari celah pintu ini.**

" **Siwon Hyung juga populerkan? "Jaejoongku mempotkan bibirnya**

" **Oh iya dong, Aku waktu SMA hebat loh , juniorku ini ga pernah kering bisa menembak 3 kali dan masih kuat dorr dorr dorrr" Jelas Siwon dengan tawa bangganya**

" **Yah.. berlebihan sekali kau hyung" ejek Jaejoong**

" **Ahh kalau dibanding sekarang mungkin aku kakek-kakek kering" kata pria berlesung pipit itu**

" **Masa sih hahhahahahaa aku mau lihat " tawa Jaejoong.**

" **kau benar mau lihat" goda Siwon. Apa-apaan itu mereka terlalu intim.**

" **Jaejoong-ssi , bagaimana ini bla bla bla" aku tak mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan orang yang baru saja masuk itu. Ak heran kenapa mereka ketoilet apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk mengobrol apa?**

" **Ahhhhh lagi-lagi dia bikin ulah huweeeeee" rengek Jaejoong saat orang itu pergi**

" **Ya sudah kau buat meeting atas namaku"**

" **Hiksss maaf maaf maaf selalu saja begini aku minta maaf " mohon Jaejoong, aku mengeryitkan keningku.**

" **Hahah kau terlalu khawatir Joongie" Siwon mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang "bukan salahmu, kalaupun ada yang dipecat itu bukan kau orangnya. " ujarnya lembut**

" **Huweeee makasih makasih siwon hyung..." Jaejoong memeluk tubuh tegap Siwon, aku melihat itu semua hanya mampu mengepalkan tanganku geram, sialan... apa-apaan mereka itu.**

Tidak tidak aku tidak mau bila Jaejoong dengan kakek sialan itu, Jaejoong hanya milikku, milikku , jaejoong.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Norma POV

Jaejoong duduk menikmati kopinya, menatap kelayar televisi yang ada terpasang dicafe temoat iya bersantai , sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik tapi setidaknya Jaejoong tidak harus bertemu Yunho

" _kami memberikan suatu berita. Bus yang menuju sky resort mengalami kecelakaan, bus berguling tanpa bisa dikendalikan.."_

"Sky resort?" gumam Jaejoong ia ingat Yunho pergi ke Sky resort juga tapi tidak tau kapan

" _Dalam kecelakaan ini beberapa penumpang terluka parah dan ad adua korban meninggal, tim evakuasi sudah menyelamatkan pra korban, dan ada beberapa barang yang dibagasi yang juga bisa diselamatkan.."_

Jaejoong menatap tas yang ada dilayar televisi itu dengan mata terbelalak ,

"Yu-yunho..."

-SKY Resort-

"Eomma tau dari Jaejoong?"

" _Tidak , dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telphone, jika ada sesuatu pasti dia akan menghubungi rumah, eomma rasa hyungmu belum tau karena dia masih dikantor skarang"_

" _..."_

" _Yunho..."_

"Eomma , aku akan pulang besok pagi menggunakan kereta"

Yunho menutup telphonenya dan beranjak,

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Yunho menatap butiran salju yang turun semakin banyak diluar.

Saat masuk keresort Yunho dihadapi oleh seorang wanita sepetinya receipsionist resort ini

"Tuan Jung, kami mendapat telphone dari seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong, dia akan menunggumu dikuil dipinggir jalan dekat hutan"

Yunho terbelalak dan langsung bergegas mengambil perlengkapan dikamarnya (perlengkapan apa? Tasnyakan belom nyampe? Yah anggap aja service dari resort, daddypun ga tau dari mana asal perlengkapan itu #plakk lanjuttt)

Yunho berjalan ditengah tumpukan salju

"Sial sial sial sibodoh itu... " Gumam Yunho, wajahnya mengeras rahangnya mengerat terlihat sekali kalau namja musang itu sedang menahan emosi tapi tampak juga raut-raut kecemasan diwajahnya.

"JAEJOONG!1" panggil Yunho "KIM JAEJOOONG...KAU DIMANAAAAAA" Teriak Yunho berkali-kali

" _semalam ada pria cantik dengan tubuh langsing menuju kehutan kami sudah memperingatkan akan ada badai salju tetapi dia tetap ngotot pergi melewati hutan itu"_

"Aku tak akan memaafkan kebodohanmu kali ini Jaejoong.. " geram Yunho ditengah langkahnya yang berat karena salju .

Yunho tak tau harus kemana, dia menyelusuri hutan bersalju itu berharap dapat menemukan Jaejoong disana, dia mengikuti feelingnya saja, ia erus berjalan melawan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Hingga matanya tertuju pada tumpukan salju yang menggunung dan matanya tertuju pada tangan yang tampak keluar dari tumpukan salju itu . dan yunho sangat hafal pemilik tangan lentik itu

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

JAEJOONG POV

Setelah mendengar kabar itu aku langsung melajukan mobilku menuju Sky resort, aku panik saat melihat tas Yunho ada dibus yang kecelakaan

"Adikku adikku kecelakaan izinkan aku lewat " Mohonku ketika pekerja jalanan menyetop mobilku

"Tidak bisa, ada batu runtuh jadi mobil tak bisa lewat" kata pekerja itu "kalau yang kecelakaan semua korban sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit kalau kau mau kau bisa lewat hutan didepan sana, tapi besok pagi: Tunjuk pekerja itu lagi

Aku menoleh kehutan gelap yang ditunjuk oleh pria tadi,

"Orang lokal bisa lewat dengan mudah tapi kalau kau sebaiknya tunggu sampai pagi" Ucapnya

Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih , tapi kakikulangsung melangkah menuju hutan yang ditunjuk.

"Menunggu pagi katanya? Kalau hanya jalan begini aku juga bisa" Aku terus berjalan menginjak tumpukan salju yang ada "tinggal berjalan lurus menuju cahaya saja aku sudah bisa" Aku melompati batang kayu yang tumbang

UWAAAAAAAA

Aku jatuh terduduk , sial ternyata aku jatuh dari tebing untung hanya satu meter. Aku meraba tanah yang ternyata tumpukan salju yang sangat tebal

"Hahh kalau begini aku harus merangkak, tapi nanti aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku harus bertemu Yunho secep[atnya"

Rrtrtrtrttrtr aku mendongak dan melihat dari atas tebing ada salju yang sepertinya hendak jatuh menimpaku

"Eh..."

Blashhhh

Gelap..

Uhhh kepalaku sakit... uhhh...

"Begiitulah keadaannya sekarang, untung saja kau cepat menemukannya.."

Aku mengeryit mendengar suara seseorang yang tak kukenal

"Kalau kau menemukannya 1 jam lagi mungkin dia sudah tak terlihat tertimbun salju.."

Aku mencoba membuka mataku namun terasa beraat

"untuk didalam salju temperaturnya sedikit hangat jadi dia hanya mengalami penurunan suhu sedikit, ini bisa dibilang keajaiban"

aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku

Jendela...

Kursi...

Eh? Aku membuka mata cepat, aku dimana ini? Ngapain aku disini?

Ahhh Oh Iya Yunho! Aku buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurku

Kriettttt

Aku menoleh kearah pintu , mataku terbelalak melihat Yunho yag membuka pintu refleks aku bangun dan langsung menerjang Yunho

"YUNHOOOOO , kau tidak apa-apa? Aku lihat tasmu diberita... aku benar-benar khawatir... dan lalu lintasnya macet aku mau jalan ke hotel lalu lalu saljunya tebal dan dan kenapa aku bisa disini.. " Isakku merasa sangat senang sekaligus bingung melihat Yunho ada didepan mataku , aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena merasa sangat lega melihat Yunho

PLAKKKKKK

Rasa panas dipipiku menyadarkanku dari kekalapanku aku terdiam, Yunho menamparku, kemudian tubuhku ditarik kedalam pelukannya

"Aku tak ada dibis yang kecelakaan, aku menelphonemu lagi lagi dan lagi tapi kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya.." Suara Yunho terdengar bergetar , aku baru ingat handphoneku tertinggal dihotel.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya..." Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku aku bisa merasakan basah dipipinya. Yunho menangis.

Panas... sakit .. dan nikmat itu yang aku rasakan sekarang ketika penis Yunho terus menghujam titik terdalamku. Entah bagaimana awalnya aku kini sudah berada diatas ranjang bertelanjang bulat bersama Yunho yang juga dengan kondisi yang sama

"Enghmphhhhhh " lenguhku ketika Yunho melumat bibirku kasar, tanganku ditahan diatas kepalaku oleh Yunho,

Slap slapp slapp

Yunho terus mengeluar masukan penisnya kedalam holeku dengan cepat dan kasar

'Nghhh yunhhh-hoo nhmphhh"

Yunho melepas ciumannya "Lain kali saat kau berada ditempat yang tidak kutahu..." Yunho menghujam titik kenikmatanku tanpa ampun tak membiarkan aku bernafas

"Nghhhhh"

"Dan kau dalam keadaan hampir mati.. hahhhhhh " Yunho memelintir puting pink milikku

"Aku akan membunuhmu... nghhh " Yunho menghisap kuat leherku , dengan pinggul yang masih maju mundur dengan cepat,

"Nghh maaf.. maafkan aku Yunniehhh maaf..." Mohonku merasakan klimaks yang semakin dekat, Yunho mengocok juniorku cepat

"Anghhh Ti-tidakkhhh Yunhooo maafkan akuhhhhhhh " teriakku ketika aku mendapatkan puncakku, tapi sepertinya Yunho memamng benar-benar ingin menghukumku , ia membalikkan badanku dan membuatku menungging dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho memasukan kejantannya lagi kedalam holeku yang sudah basah oleh precum Yunho

"Anghhhh Yunhhhhh"

Yunho tak peduli aku yang masih lemas ia terus menggenjot holeku lagi dan lagi.

Setelah beberapa kali Yunho menumpahkan spermanya didalamku akhirny ia berhenti, kini kami berbaring dengan Yunho memelukku dari belakang dan punggungku menempel erat didada telanjangnya.

"Saat aku fikir kau terluka karena kecelakaan itu fikiranku langsung kosong dan menyusulmu .." Ucapku.

Yunho mengecupi leherku ,

"Oh iya yunhh... ada yang ingin aku katakan.." Aku menoleh menatap wajah Yunho, Yunho merubah posisinya hingga diatasku dan menatap wajahku "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Joongie.."

"Dan setelah ini aku ingin kita tidur bersama setiap hari..." kataku lagi

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mencium dahiku lembut lalu turun kehidungku lalu turun kebibirku

"tapi kau taukan.. kalau kita tidur bersama aku akan sering melakukan itu... yah walau aku cepat klimaks tapi kau jangan meremehkan aku karena aku masih SMA" Kata Yunho

"Hah? Kapan akumeremehkanmu?" Tanyaku bingung

Yunho tak menhjawab dia hanya memelukku lagi sembari menjilat perpotongan leherku,

"Nghhh Yunhhh kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Yunho tetap menjawab.

xxxxYunjaexxxxYunjaexxxx

Pagi harinya aku dan Yunho pulang menggunakan kereta, sepanjang jalan kami berpegangan tangan tak peduli orang-orang melihat kami toh didaerah ini tidak ada yang mengenal kami berdua.

"Yun.. kenapa kau tahu aku ada disana? Kan aku tak memberi tahu siapapun aku mencarimu?" tanyaku penasaran tetap Yunho hanya tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelah sampai keseoul aku dan Yunho tidak langsung pulang tetapi main dulu ketaman bermain, ingin naik bianglala

"Ayo Yun.. ayooo" Aku merasa tidak sabar untuk berkencan dengan Yunho

Pada akhirnya kekahwatiranku menghilang, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kakak teladan , adik yang menjadi cinta pertamaku menjadi kekasihku yang luar biasa, bohong bila perbedaan umur 5 tahuntidak menggangguku tapi... lihatlah kami.

"Wahhhh cantiknya... " Aku menempelkan wajahku dikaca bianglala memandang kebawah

"kau seperti anak kecil!" celetuk yunho

"Yah apa kau bilang! Kau itu yang...ups" aku menutup mulutku "iya deh kamu anak SMA yang tingkanya tidak seperti anak SMA, bahkan aku lebih kekanakan darimu " Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapanku , ah untuk saja kata-kata anak SMAnya tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau tahu.. aku akan mengejarmu" Yunho melirikku AKU MEANDANG Yunho bingung "Aku akan mendahuluimu, aku akan membeli handphoneku sendiri... " Yunho menarik tengkukku mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku "Walaupun kau dipecat dari perusahaan aku akan tetap menjagamu " Yunho mencium bibirku lembut, ciuman manis tanpa lumatan hanya ciuman manis penyalur rasa yang seang kami berdua rasakan.

Aku dan Yunho bersaudara ya ,Yunho adalah adik resmiku. Saat ini kami memiliki banyak waktu, hari demi hari kasih –persaudaraan- kami semakin kuat.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Yunho

"Hotelll" jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

Yah begitulah...

I LOVE YOU BROTHER

FIN/TAMAT/THE END

ND:

Bamzaiiiiiiiii akhirnya tamat juga FF remark ini

"Kemana aja daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy " #Ditimpukin sempak Jaejoong

#pungutin masukin karung

Hahhahaha maaf maaf baru ada mood untuk menulis ini. Hahahha #peace Sign

Ini udah tamat? Beneran?

Ada squelnya sih terus ada brother season 2nya juga nanti kalau ada mau dadd tulis.

Yoww cuap-cup dulu yuk

Thanks for my lovely readers and viewers #Cipokin atu-atu

Thanks for reviewers yang ga bisa daddy sebutin satu persatu i love you #Love sign

Thanks untuk yang ngebashing dan memflame daddy #


End file.
